


Tricks and Treats 2019

by Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans



Series: Secret Smutty Skeleton Stash [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Closet Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Dom Energy, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Food Kink, Gangbang, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, MEGA Aftercare, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Fontcest, Multi, Object Insertion, Orgy, Praise Kink, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Sanscest - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spitroasting, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust Kink, Voyeurism, don't-get-caught sex, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans
Summary: This is my first attempt at Kinktober!





	1. Day 1: Slip 'n' Slide

**Author's Note:**

> I made my own list and started WAY in advance. Still didn't manage to get them all done in time. I've got two weeks worth that I can put out each day, and I'll do what I can to get the rest of them to you guys as quickly as possible. Might take a while though, since I'm also working on Lost in Translation and Lady's Bitties.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets frisky in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale Sans
> 
> Warnings!  
Main: shower sex  
Also: blow job, bad jokes
> 
> Word count: 1566
> 
> NOTE: If you don't like or are struggling with the different fonts in these stories, click the "Hide Creator's Style" button at the top of the screen. This will make all the fonts exactly the same.

"No."

"whaddya mean 'no'? you're the one who wanted to be adventurous for our anniversary."

"Sans, I'm not doing _that_." He pouted. "At least not until _after_ a thorough scrubbing."

"fine," he groused. "i'll go take a shower."

"Oh, no you don't. You'll go in there and just rinse yourself off. I said you need a good _scrubbing_."

"shower sex?" he asked, promptly perking up.

"Scrubbing," you corrected.

"shower sex." You rolled your eyes, deciding to drop the subject and drag him upstairs. You loved Sans, but he really was a slob. There were just certain things that required a _clean slate_ before doing.

You managed to get undressed and turn on the water while Sans rattled off a bunch of different water and bath puns. He also slipped a few "sexy" puns in there that were so bad they nearly had you calling off the anniversary fun out of exasperation. He was just lucky you loved him so much.

Eventually, you managed to get him equally naked and pulled him into the shower with you. Being the sneaky little perv that he is, he quickly spun you around so your front was pressed to the wall and began nibbling at your neck.

"Sans," you moaned. "We're supposed to be getting you cleaned up."

"oh, we will," he purred. "but it's so much more fun to clean up after getting a little _dirty_."

"You're terrible."

"you love me."

"Against my better judgment." He snickered as his hands began to wander. You knew how good he was with his fingers and you knew that neither of you would be getting very clean if he managed to work his literal and metaphorical magic.

You reached back and grabbed his ribs, successfully distracting him if the strangled moan was anything to go by. You were quick to use the momentary distraction to your advantage. You spun around, careful not to slip and topple, and shoved him onto the seat ledge he'd insisted on getting installed. He plopped down in the seat with a clatter, shocked by the sudden turn of events. You didn't waste a second, quickly snatching up the bar of soap.

Only for it to slip right out of your grip and land with a thump on the shower floor.

"you dropped the soap," Sans snickered. "is that a request?" He waggled his brow bones suggestively as he reached up to pinch your butt.

You just rolled your eyes as you smacked his hand away and reached for your bottle of body wash. The brothers both used the bar soap because it was specially designed for monsters with hard and/or boney bodies. It helped keep their bones smooth, strong, and white, so long as they used it regularly. Using your body wash to clean your bonefriend wouldn't do any harm just this once and it was most definitely the better option in this situation.

He pouted as you poured some of the gel onto your loofah and he realized that he wouldn't be pulling a fast one. Bending over to try and pick up the soap would have given Sans the sinfully delicious opening he needed to derail your efforts.

You rubbed the loofah under the spray of water, working up a nice lather, and got right to work on scrubbing Sans down. He did nothing to help you, just laying limply on his seat while bemoaning all the sex the two of you weren't having at the moment.

"You know, if you helped me we could get done faster and move on to the good stuff." He went completely limp as you finally managed to cover him in suds.

"babe, you know i would love to help you out right now, but i'm just so-"

"Sans, don't."

"_bone-tired_."

You let out a long-suffering groan at the pun, drawing a giggle, a freaking _giggle_, from your boyfriend. You flicked your wrist at him, shaking some suds off your hand and right into Sans's face.

"Oops," you snickered.

"oh, you did not just do that." He wiped the suds away, trying to look angry but unable to hide his smirk.

"Sorry," you shrugged. "It was an accident."

"uh-huh. right. it's on." The look in his sockets promised retribution.

"What? No! It really was an accident!"

"a likely story."

"No!" you shrieked and giggled as Sans's nimble fingers darted out and began tickling you. "Not fair! I can't tickle you back!"

"proof that us skeletons are superior to you meat sacks!"

In a last-ditch effort to stop the tickles and keep both of you from falling and breaking something, you shoved the sudsy loofah right in Sans's face. He spluttered as the bubbles went in his mouth and up his nasal cavity.

"oh, now it's on like donkey kong!"

"Sans!" you shrieked in shock as the warm water suddenly turned ice cold. Sans chuckled darkly as his left eyelight glowed. That sneaky skeleton turned the knobs with his blue magic!

"Why are you being so difficult?" you pouted as you quickly turned the knobs back to a reasonable temperature.

"i can't help it. you just look so sexy all wet and sudsy like that."

What followed was a bath battle for the ages. Water splashed all over and suds covered the shower walls and a bit of the ceiling. Sans was easily winning, so you did the only thing you could to gain the upper hand.

You fought dirty.

You managed to shove him back just enough so you could drop to your knees and quickly wedged yourself between his legs.

"what are yo-oooooh," he trailed off in a moan. You continued to lick at his pubis causing his magic to begin accumulating in his pelvis. You reached one hand up to lightly trail your fingers up and down his spine while the other gripped his femur. "you are such a dir-irty girl." You smirked up at him, pleased with the hitch you managed to put in his voice.

"Well, like you said before, sweetie. It's more fun to clean up after getting a little _dirty_." You leaned down and licked a long stripe up the growing pool of magic in front of you. Any reply he might have made was cut off by the strangled moan that act managed to draw from your sassy skeleton. It wasn't long before all your teasing managed to get his magic to coalesce into something more substantial.

You hummed happily as you licked the tip of his cock. He gasped when your hands moved to grip both his spine and his cock. You managed to wrench another moan out of him when you began moving both hands up and down, stroking two of his most sensitive spots.

You glanced up to enjoy his blissful expression only to catch him opening his mouth with a smug grin. That asshole was going to blurt out another terrible joke.

Well, if his brain was still functional enough to crank out puns, you weren't doing your job right.

You opened your own mouth and quickly wrapped it around the blue dick. Instead of spitting out a joke, Sans yelped in shocked pleasure. You wanted to make sure that all sense of language was pushed from his mind, so you got right to work. You started bobbing your head in time with your strokes up and down his spine while your other hand moved from his cock to his rear, scratching lightly at his sacrum and pinching his coccyx.

You swiped your tongue around the sides of his dick and then up to the slit as you slowly pulled off of him with a wet pop. You loved the taste, not too salty with a slight tang that you couldn't quite place.

He gave a weak whimper telling you just how close he was getting.

You dove back down, swallowing as much of him as you could, and began twisting your hand as you jerked off his spine. You pinched and twisted his coccyx just a little bit harder as you hummed around your mouthful of cock.

That was enough to tip him wailing over the edge. You eased up a bit on the pressure as you worked him through his orgasm, milking everything you could from him. His bones rattled as he shook from the aftershocks, but he had the most blissed-out face you'd ever seen.

You quickly cleaned yourself up and then got to work on Sans. Your plan worked, he was too exhausted from his orgasm to stop you. You were careful to be gentle since he was no doubt very sensitive, but after all the work you put into making him compliant, you wanted to make sure he was genuinely clean.

He whimpered and pouted as he weakly batted at your hands. You struggled not to giggle at how cute he looked, like a sleepy little kitten.

"noooo," he whined drowsily. "'m too tired ta be turned on. how dare." You smiled and gently moved his hands aside so you could finish cleaning him.

You weren't surprised to find him sound asleep by the time you were finally done scrubbing him down. He was already a master of falling asleep practically anywhere and you did a pretty thorough job of wearing him out.

Oh, well. You didn't mind waiting a bit. He would be more than happy to return the favor once he woke up.


	2. Day 2: Playing Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus comes home to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Papyrus
> 
> Warnings!  
Main: con-non-con play (I call this trust play. They act out non-con because they trust each other to use the safeword if and when it's needed)  
Also: some bondage, spanking
> 
> Word count: 2332
> 
> NOTE: If you don't like or are struggling with the different fonts in these stories, click the "Hide Creator's Style" button at the top of the screen. This will make all the fonts exactly the same.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Papyrus demanded when he walked through the door at 8 PM sharp.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" You didn't bother to look up at him from where you were lounging on the couch. You were in your ugliest sweatpants, a ratty, oversized shirt, and only one sock. You weren't wearing any makeup and only about half of your hair was still in the sloppy bun on top of your head. You stared blankly at the TV screen where Daniel Tosh was trying to be funny, munching lazily on Cheez Doodles and wiping your orange powdered fingers on the couch.

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE BEING A DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE CRETIN!"

"Then I guess that's what I'm doing."

"IT'S 8:00."

"Neat." Papyrus reached you in just two large strides and quickly snatched your wrist, yanking you up off the couch.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT WE HAVE PLANS TONIGHT. WHERE ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE RIGHT NOW?"

You rolled your eyes.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! WHERE ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE RIGHT NOW?!"

"On your bed-"

"ON MY BED! NAKED AS THE DAY YOU WERE BORN! NOW I SUGGEST YOU STRIP DOWN LIKE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL AND GO GET READY FOR ME."

"Make me," you snarled.

"OH, PET," he purred with a sneer. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH _FUN_ TONIGHT."

He tossed you over his shoulder and marched up the steps. You struggled and fought, pounding on his armored back. You weren't sure Papyrus even noticed.

When he finally reached his room, he threw open the door and tossed you unceremoniously onto his bed.

"STRIP," he ordered.

"Fuck you!"

"OH, WE'LL BE GETTING TO THAT. NOW STRIP."

Instead of answering again, you rolled over and tried to crawl off the bed. Papyrus grabbed your ankle and pulled you back toward him.

"VERY WELL THEN," he growled. "LOOKS LIKE WE'LL BE DOING THIS THE _HARD_ WAY." He pressed one hand to your back, keeping you pinned face down on the bed, and tore your pants off with his other. He let out a satisfied rumble when he found you'd gone commando.

You wriggled and squirmed until you finally managed to slip free. You rolled over to face him, glaring up at his smug expression. A second later, he was on you. He pinned you back down to the bed and began nibbling at your neck. A second later, your shirt was in shreds and he was looking quite pleased to see you weren't wearing a bra either.

You kept squirming in his grip, refusing to give up the fight. He pinned you down again and leaned in to press a kiss to your lips. When you turned your head away, refusing to kiss him back, he lowered his head and bit into your neck.

"YOU WON'T PLAY NICE?" he asked. "FINE. THEN NEITHER WILL I." He flipped you over onto your front and smacked your ass hard. "STAY," he ordered. You didn't stay.

You watched him as he stood from the bed and promptly closed and locked the bedroom door. There was no more point in running, so you crawled to the top of the bed and curled up against the headboard. You weren't going to make things easy.

Papyrus rummaged around in his closet for a few moments, stripping off his armor as he did. You couldn't see what he was grabbing, but you knew that whatever it was would be intense.

He returned a moment later and dropped a black silk bag onto the bed. Whatever he planned to use was hidden in there. Your attention was drawn away from it when he grabbed your face and forced you to meet his eyelights.

"IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY TO ME, PET?"

"No." You glared back at him, not breaking eye contact.

"VERY WELL." He smirked and pulled the first thing from his bag of tricks. With one quick maneuver, he had both of your wrists held tightly behind your back with one hand and began tying them up with the other. Your wrists were locked securely in the knotted silk scarf before you could even attempt to fight it.

"YOU LOOK QUITE GOOD ALL TRUSSED UP LIKE THIS."

"Go to hell!" you snarled and kicked out. He easily evaded your flailing, grabbing you and flipping you back onto your stomach. A hard smack of his hand left your ass cheeks stinging.

"SUCH A FOUL MOUTH. I THINK WE NEED TO CORRECT THIS BEHAVIOR."

"Yeah? Well, I think-" The sharp sting of a riding crop meeting your thigh quickly derailed your train of thought.

"WHAT WAS THAT, PET?"

"I said-"

He swung it again.

"I-"

He struck several more times, peppering your tender ass and thighs with stinging welts.

"ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF, MY DEAR?"

"No."

"REALLY? ARE YOU QUITE SURE?"

He must have dropped the riding crop as his now empty hand slipped between your legs to cup your mound. You couldn't help but moan.

"JUST LOOK AT HOW SOAKING WET YOU ARE. MY, MY. YOU REALLY ARE ENJOYING YOURSELF."

"No, I'm not," you argued.

"IS THAT SO?" The bed shifted as he moved. He grabbed your hips and pulled them up so you were on your knees, face still pressed into the mattress. "I THINK I'LL TAKE A CLOSER LOOK." You yelped when you felt his tongue touch your clit before gliding up and over your slit. You moaned out when his tongue slipped in and wriggled around inside of you.

"MMM," he rumbled. "YOU TASTE DELICIOUS."

"Asshole," you growled.

"SUCH A NAUGHTY GIRL." He chuckled and flicked your clit with his tongue. "BUT, IF YOU INSIST."

You only had a moment to wonder what he meant as you heard the rustle of the black silk bag before something cold and hard was pressing into your slit.

"THERE WE GO," he said as he eased it in. "GO AHEAD AND GET THIS NICE AND WET FOR ME. I DIDN'T GRAB THE LUBE AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE GETTING IT NOW. BUT, I'M QUITE SURE YOU DON'T WANT THIS GOING IN DRY." You recognized the thing by the feel to be one of the smaller butt plugs Papyrus liked to use. Small or not, you really didn't want him to shove a dry plug up your ass, so you began clenching your inner walls against the thing, willing your juices to coat it.

"GOOD GIRL," Papyrus purred as he slipped the plug out of you. "IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU CAN STILL FOLLOW SOME ORDERS. NOW I SUGGEST YOU RELAX THOSE MUSCLES." You whimpered as he began working your ass open with the plug. It wasn't easy, but you did manage to relax enough that the stretch wasn't too bad.

"VERY GOOD. SEE HOW NICE THINGS CAN BE WHEN YOU JUST DO AS YOU'RE TOLD?"

"Eat a dick," you spat. Instead of responding, he fiddled with the base of the plug. You yelped in shock as the thing suddenly started vibrating.

"WHAT WAS THAT, MY DEAR?" You could only moan. "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT." He tangled one hand in your hair and wrapped the other around your hip to hold you steady as he lined himself up with your pussy. He thrust in and you moaned again as he hilted in that one swift motion.

"OOH PET," he crooned as he slowly started thrusting. "I CAN FEEL THOSE DELECTABLE VIBRATIONS THROUGH YOUR WALLS." You tried to make some kind of snappy comeback, but your brain was beginning to melt from all of the sensations. You could only moan as his hand tugged at your hair and his sharp phalanges dug into the skin of your hip.

He kept that position for a while, slowly building speed and power in his thrusts. You tried to fight, but it all felt so good. He managed to hit that one perfect spot inside of you, urging you on to your climax, and the vibrations were sending the most wonderful shocks along your nerves.

You whimpered when he stilled inside you, slipping his hand from your hair and dropping it to your throat. He pulled you upright so your back was pressed to his chest. He was still inside you, and began gently rocking and grinding. While the one hand stayed wrapped around your throat, the other slipped down to play with your clit.

"ARE YOU GOING TO CUM FOR ME, MY DEAR?"

"No," You ground out through gritted teeth.

"THEN I SUPPOSE I'LL JUST HAVE TO _MAKE_ YOU CUM." He pinched your clit hard and gave your throat a squeeze before shoving you back down so your face was pressed back into the bed. He grabbed your hips with both hands and began jackhammering into you, thrusting away with wild abandon.

"YOU SELFISH LITTLE BRAT! MAKING ME DO ALL THE WORK WHILE YOU JUST LIE BACK AND ENJOY IT. YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO BE SO DISRESPECTFUL TO ME. BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOU CAN SIT UP RIGHT, LET ALONE WALK." You cried out, unable to answer in any other way as he pounded away inside you. He didn't even slow down when he lifted a hand from your hip to rake his claws down your back. "CUM FOR ME!" he ordered.

You screamed as you exploded around him. The pressure of your walls was enough for him to tip right over the edge, filling you up.

* * *

You hummed softly as you slowly returned to consciousness. Papyrus was laying next to you with his arms wrapped tightly around you. You stretched a bit, taking inventory of yourself. The plug had been removed and your wrists were free. You felt tender between your legs, but Papyrus had done a thorough job of cleaning you up while you slept. You snuggled into your lover's arms, enjoying the pleasant aches and sore spots all over your body. You always felt better after a scene with Papyrus.

"Welcome Back," he cooed gently. "How Are Your Shoulders Feeling? Are They Sore At All?" You slowly rolled each shoulder, testing them.

"A little stiff, but that's just from being held in the same position for so long." He still took a moment to rub each of them carefully to ease the muscles.

"And The Rest? I Didn't Push You Too Far, Did I?"

"Of course not, Papyrus. I would have used my safeword otherwise."

"Just Checking. I Should Have Checked With You Before We Started."

"You gave me a chance to speak up before things got too heavy. And I didn't exactly give you a chance to ask before we started. I kinda threw us right into the scene."

"Yes, You Did. And That Was A Particularly Rough Scene, Too. Are You Sure You're Alright?"

"I'm sore and tired in all the best ways. This was just what I needed."

"I Suspected As Much When I Came Home To Find You Looking Like A Slob On The Couch."

"Hey! It took a good deal of time and effort to perfect that look!"

"And Perfect It You Did. You Looked Utterly Disgusting." You slapped him playfully on the sternum as he chuckled. "I Was Actually A Little Surprised To Get Your Text Today. I Didn't Think You'd Be Up For A Deep Scene Again So Soon."

"The last one was a while ago."

"We Usually Space These Scenes Out At Least A Few Weeks. The Last One Was Only Last Week."

"Yeah, well, I needed it."

"I'm Not Complaining, My Dear. I'm Always Happy To Spend Time With You And You Know How Much I Love Taking Care Of You." He pressed a skeletal kiss to the top of your head and you nuzzled into his jaw. "Do You Want To Talk About It?"

"Not really. I mean, there's really not much to tell."

"Work Has Been Going Alright? No Problematic Customers?"

"Work's been fine. There are always shitty customers, but no more than usual."

"And School? Are Your Classes Going Well? Your Professors Aren't Giving You A Hard Time, Are They?"

"No, it's all fine there. Finals are coming up, so everyone's feeling pretty stressed, but nothing too terrible. I'm actually feeling pretty confident about two of them, and I have a high enough grade in the third class that I'll pass even if I fail the final."

"Is Something Going On With Your Family?"

"No. Really, Pap, I'm fine."

"...Did I Do Something?"

"Of course not!" You snuggled deeper into his sternum. "It's just..." you sighed. "It's just been a rough few days. I'm still taking my meds and I've been getting plenty of sleep and everything is fine. Nothing happened to trigger this. I've just had a few Bad Days in a row is all."

"Is It Really Just A Bad Day If You Have Several In A Row?"

"Yes," you chuckled. "I'll be fine in a day or two. Promise."

"And What If You're Not? I Don't Want You Faking That You're Fine If You Aren't."

"I won't, Papy. You know my rule. If the Bad Days last for a whole week, then I go talk to my doctor."

"Because That Many Bad Days In A Row With No Reason Or Trigger Means Something's Not Right."

"Exactly. Besides, I'm sure I'll be feeling much better tomorrow morning. I always do after one of our scenes."

"Is That Why You Were Such A Brat? You Wanted Me To Beat All The Negative Feelings Away?"

"Something like that," you giggled. "The harder you push me in a scene, the more endorphins get released in my brain. Plus, the aftercare is pretty awesome."

"You Weren't Even Awake For The Aftercare This Time."

"But I can feel the effort you put in. And I can trust you to take care of me even when I'm so thoroughly fucked into unconsciousness."

"Yes, You Can," he purred. "I Do Enjoy Taking Care Of What's Mine."


	3. Day 3: Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans get frisky and Papyrus catches you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Sans and Papyrus
> 
> Warnings!  
Main: Spitroasting (P in V, Blowjob, Threesome)  
Also: Fingering, dirty talk
> 
> Word Count: 2326
> 
> NOTE: If you don't like or are struggling with the different fonts in these stories, click the "Hide Creator's Style" button at the top of the screen. This will make all the fonts exactly the same.

"Oh, Sans," you moaned. He growled into your ear as he worked his fingers faster. This wasn't the first time you'd wound up in Sans's lap with his hand down your pants. Hell, it wasn't even the first time this had happened at his sentry station.

"ya like that, kitten?" he purred in your ear. "ya like feelin' my fingers curlin' deep inside of ya?"

"Yeah," you panted. "Yeah, yes. Oh, Sans, it feels so good."

"then how bout i add another finger?" He slipped a third finger inside you without even bothering to wait for an answer. You slapped a hand over your mouth to muffle your moan. Sans quickly snatched your wrist with his free hand. "nu-uh, none a that. i wanna hear ya, kitten. ya make the sweetest noises."

"Sans, no. We're gonna get caught."

"let 'em catch us. 'm sure they'll enjoy the show." You bit your lip and whimpered as his pace quickened. You were trying to stay quiet, but your boyfriend was making it all but impossible to actually focus on anything other than the ever-nearing edge.

"yeah, that's right, kitten. yer close, ain't ya? ya gonna cum fer me? huh? ya gonna cum all over my fingers? that's it, kitten, that's it. now, cum!" He curled his fingers and pressed his thumb against your clit, catapulting you squealing over the edge.

You collapsed against him, thoroughly blissed and twitching from the aftershocks. He slowly and gently extracted his hand, murmuring compliments and encouragement all the while. He kept speaking quietly to you, just holding you while you recovered.

"feelin' better?" You hummed and nodded.

"Why do I let you keep talking me into doing this? One of these days we're actually going to get caught and then we'll both be in a lot of trouble."

"meh. no one's stupid enough ta try an' interrupt us. they know i'm strong enough ta dust 'em, even with ya here distractin' me."

"You're incorrigible."

"and horny," he growled in your ear before hefting you out of his lap and bending you over the counter of the station. "all those lovely sounds ya were makin' have got me all hot n' bothered. ya ready ta take responsibility?"

"You mean for the sounds I was trying not to make? The sounds you insisted on getting me to make?"

"that's right, kitten. what're ya gonna do about it?" He trailed his sharp phalanges over your lower back before grabbing your unfastened pants and pulling them down your hips.

"Y'know, I kinda get the feeling that you-" You cut off with a yelp when Sans drove into you. He let out a filthy groan as he bottomed out in that single thrust. You were glad that the crisp breeze hadn't undone all his work to get you so wet.

"oh, i'm sorry, kitten. were ya sayin' somethin'?"

"Shut up and fuck me, you asshole."

"as you wish."

"SANS!" You both froze in shock before slowly looking up. Sure enough, Papyrus was towering above the both of you with his arms crossed and scowl firmly in place. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"heh. uh, sup, bro?" Sans didn't move. He didn't fucking move. He had you bent over his sentry station, balls deep, and he just stood there talking to his brother like nothing was wrong.

"YOU KNOW WHAT IS 'SUP' BROTHER! YOU ARE FUCKING YOUR HUMAN AT YOUR SENTRY STATION! AGAIN!!!!"

"welp." Oh no. You knew that tone of voice. "looks like ya caught me _red-handed_, boss."

"Oh stars, Sans, no."

"sorry, kitten, but i _fucked_ up. we're _boned_." You dropped your head onto the counter with a thunk. It was all you could do to keep from either groaning or laughing at the puns. Or both.

"NYEH! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR PUNS!"

"ya brought this on yerself, boss. yer the one who waltzed right up and interrupted us."

"IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE INTERRUPTED, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE FUCKING YOUR HUMAN OUT IN THE OPEN LIKE THIS!"

"well, where else would i fuck her? ya told me i had ta be at my post all day today."

"DID YOU EVER THINK OF NOT FUCKING HER??? HONESTLY, SANS, HAVE SOME SELF CONTROL! SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU RUTTING INTO HER EVERY MINUTE OF THE DAY!"

They kept going back and forth like that while you just laid there on the table trying to stay unnoticed. You really didn't want to have to sit and listen to yet another one of Papyrus's lectures. Not that you'd be able to pay any attention to his words if Sans stayed inside you. It was getting more and more difficult to focus on anything at all what with the way Sans's dick was still hard and throbbing despite the growing argument with Papyrus. The sensation was just enough to turn you on but not enough to give any sort of relief.

You tried to wiggle as discreetly as possible. You just needed something, anything, to relieve the pressure. Sans kept talking, but he seemed to catch onto what you were trying to do, his dick twitching in response.

Unfortunately, Papyrus caught on too.

"LOOK AT HER. SHE’S SUCH A LITTLE SLUT. SHE DOESN'T EVEN CARE THAT I'M STANDING HERE IN FRONT OF THE BOTH OF YOU. SHE JUST WANTS YOU TO FUCK HER."

"maybe you bein' in front of her is why she's gettin' so desperate." You blushed violently and opened your mouth to argue, but Sans thrust into you, drawing out a shocked yelp. Sure, you and your boyfriend would occasionally invite a third to join in on your sexytimes, but was he really alright with his brother watching?

"IS THAT RIGHT?" he hummed as Sans started moving inside you at a slow and steady pace. "DO YOU LIKE THE THOUGHT OF GETTING FUCKED IN FRONT OF AN AUDIENCE?"

"N-no, I-"

"now, now, kitten. ya shouldn't lie ta boss. be honest. tell him what ya think about bein' watched." That was a pretty blatant invitation from Sans. He was into it as long as you were into it. You looked up at Papyrus, unable to give any sort of response due to your suddenly dry mouth. Instead, you gripped the counter tight, kept your eyes on Papyrus, and wailed as Sans started moving faster.

"SHE'S SO LOUD. IF YOU KEEP FUCKING HER LIKE THIS THEN THEY'LL BE ABLE TO HEAR HER ALL THE WAY IN SNOWDIN." Papyrus paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. He kept his eyes locked with yours as Sans kept screwing you right in front of him. "I'LL KEEP HER QUIET. Papyrus growled decisively, popping open his tight pants and pulling himself out as he strode up to you. A small part of your brain wondered about the logistics considering the brothers' height difference, but the much larger part of your brain told that small part to shut the hell up and enjoy being spit roasted by a pair of sexy skeletons.

Sure enough, Papyrus handled whatever handling needed doing. He tangled a hand in your hair and pulled you up just high enough that he could drive his cock down your throat.

"OH, YES," he purred as you swallowed him down. "YOU REALLY DO HAVE QUITE THE MOUTH ON YOU. AND IT SEEMS TO BE GOOD FOR MORE THAN JUST BACKTALK."

"hell yeah, she does." Sans's thrusts became harder, forcing you further down Papyrus's length. "why d'ya think i can't keep my hands off her?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A HORN DOG. THOUGH I WILL ADMIT HER MOUTH IS HEAVENLY. SO SOFT AND TIGHT AND _HOT_."

"yeah, her mouth is nice, but it's nothin' compared ta her pussy. don't seem ta matter how many times i fuck her or how far i stretch her out. she's always _nice_ and _tight_ fer me." Sans emphasized his words with two especially sharp thrusts, making you moan around Papyrus's cock. The taller skeleton's head fell back when he felt the vibrations on his member.

As much as you were enjoying the way they used you as a cocksleeve, you decided that it was time to contribute. You swallowed down as much of Papyrus's dick as you could and swirled your tongue around his shaft. You sucked hard as you pulled off and rocked back to meet Sans's thrust, rolling your hips in that way that always got to him.

You smirked to yourself in smug satisfaction when you heard both of them moan loudly. You were talented and experienced when it came to getting Sans to lose his cool, but you felt a certain amount of pride in getting Papyrus to stumble like that.

Your victory was short lived, however, as both skeletons took your actions as a challenge. Sans gripped your hips tightly, sharp phalanges digging into the skin there while Papyrus tangled both of his still gloved hands in your hair. They worked in tandem. Sans pushed right as Papyrus pulled and thrust his cock so deep that you were sure they could see the bulge in your throat. Then Papyrus pushed you off, giving you only a moment to breathe as Sans pulled and hilted himself in your pussy. You only had a split second to appreciate how the two were suddenly able to move perfectly synchronized before the sensations overwhelmed you.

"SUCH A SNEAKY LITTLE SLUT. DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD TAKE CONTROL OF THIS SITUATION?"

"tsk tsk, kitten. ya know better than ta try that kinda stuff."

"DOES SHE? WELL, THEN I THINK SHE DESERVES A PROPER PUNISHMENT."

"oh, ya hear that? yer in for it now, kitten. ya won't be able ta walk by the time we're done with ya. we're gonna fuckin' _wreck_ ya."

That must have been some kind of signal for them because they both increased the speed and power of their thrusts. You could tell they were getting close from the way you could feel them both twitching inside you. You were getting close too, teetering on that wondrous precipice. You just needed one little push, one little nudge to tip you over the edge.

"yer close, ain't ya, kitten? yer such a slut, cummin' from havin' two dicks in ya. well, i hope yer ready, cause we're gonna fill ya so full of our jizz it'll be drippin' outta ya."

"HE'S NOT KIDDING, HUMAN. YOU'LL BE POSITIVELY _OOZING_ OUR ESSENCE FOR _WEEKS_."

That was it. That was the push you needed. You wailed and whimpered, throat and pussy fluttering and clenching around both of them.

"oh yeah, kitten! fuckin' milk my dick! take it all!"

"F-FUCK! SWALLOW IT, HUMAN! TAKE EVERY FUCKING DROP!"

Sure enough, you could feel the spreading warmth of them filling you up. Sans emptied himself in your pussy and Papyrus shot his load right down your throat. You struggled to swallow and not choke. You liked to tease Sans, but you were a little worried about what Papyrus might do to you if you didn't swallow every last drop like he told you.

"fuck, kitten," Sans purred in your ear as he collapsed onto your back. "yer way too good at this."

"THAT'S MORE THAN I CAN SAY FOR YOU, SANS."

"excuse you," he growled up at Papyrus. "the hell's that supposed ta mean?"

"IT MEANS YOU FAILED. YOU TOLD THE HUMAN QUITE CLEARLY THAT SHE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WALK BY THE TIME WE WERE DONE WITH HER. AS TIRED AS SHE LOOKS, SHE STILL SEEMS CAPABLE OF WALKING COMPLETELY UNASSISTED."

"pap, seriously? it's a figure of speech. that's what ya do with dirty talk. ya say shit like that ta-"

"SUCH PATHETIC EXCUSES! I, FOR ONE, TAKE MY PROMISES VERY SERIOUSLY."

"ya didn't promise anythin'. i'm the one who-"

"SEMANTICS!" You and Sans both yelped in surprise when Papyrus picked you both up, tossed Sans back into his chair, and flipped you around on the sentry station counter. You and Sans looked at each other, not quite sure how to process what just happened.

"uh, pap?"

"YOU'RE WELCOME TO MAKE USE OF HER MOUTH, BUT I WILL BE FULFILLING YOUR PROMISE TO THE HUMAN."

"yer gonna fuck her again? until she can't walk?"

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Papyrus's tone sounded almost like his usual _"do-you-really-have-the-balls-to-contradict-me"_ tone, but you could tell he was really asking Sans's permission. Sans looked away from his brother and locked eyes with you, asking your opinion.

You just raised your eyebrows, asking if he was really okay with it. You didn't mind getting fucked by a third, but Sans usually wasn't willing to share your pussy.

Apparently, things were different when it was Papyrus.

"fuck no, i ain't got a problem with it!" Sans smirked devilishly at you as he stood up and started palming his rehardening member. "i might have ya beat in girth, but yer longer than me. i don't think she's ever had a dick quite as long as yers. i wanna hear her scream."

"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HEAR MUCH IF YOU FUCK HER MOUTH."

"i can wait," Sans smirked devilishly as he slowly started jerking his growing erection. "i think i'll watch ya pound her fer a bit before i make her choke on my cock."

"OF COURSE. YOU WOULD LEAVE ME TO DO ALL THE WORK, YOU LAZYBONES. VERY WELL, THEN! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!"

"Careful, Pap. Your ego is show-" Papyrus's thrust cut you off, tearing a scream from your throat as he promptly shoved his entire length inside of you. Sans was right. You'd never taken a dick that long before and it was doing the most sinful things to your insides.

Papyrus set a merciless pace, grabbing your hip with one hand and your hair with the other. You could barely focus on Sans, but you could clearly see the glow of his dick.

The last coherent thought you had was that you two would have to invite Papyrus to join in again in the future.


	4. Day 4: Four's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go into heat. Luckily, you've got three hot monster guys ready and willing to help with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlust Sans, Papyrus, and Grillby (and Undyne)
> 
> Warnings!  
Main: Gang/Orgy (started out Gang and then the boys got handsy)  
Also: P in V, anal, double penetration, spit roasting, blowjob, all holes at once, cum painting, dirty talk, some f/f in the beginning, some minor fontcest
> 
> Word Count: 3321
> 
> NOTE: If you don't like or are struggling with the different fonts in these stories, click the "Hide Creator's Style" button at the top of the screen. This will make all the fonts exactly the same.

They'd been blindsided when it happened for the first time. They'd never heard of a human going into heat before. Apparently, you had a receptive soul. Your soul would absorb the tiny bits of ambient magic that monsters gave off. Normally, this would be harmless. Lots of humans had receptive souls. All it really meant was that they could read the emotions of others more easily, especially monsters.

You, however, spent most if not all of your time with monsters. You lived in their district, you worked in their district, and all of your closest friends were in their district. Apparently, after years of absorbing that ambient magic, you developed a magical buildup that caused you to go into heat.

Sans and Papyrus took care of you that first time. You all stayed locked in their house so they could give you their undivided attention. They were always in a state of Heat, so they were sure the two of them would be more than enough to take care of you. They didn't account for the power of a human SOUL. Your heat was so intense that both skeletons were completely exhausted by the end of the second day. You'd managed to wear them both out so thoroughly that they'd had to call in Undyne as back up.

You'd gone through several heats since then and, after Grillby had joined in the fun during a particularly rough Heat, he became a repeat participant. Over time, you'd all worked together to figure out the best way to handle your heats. The trick was to get through it as quickly as possible. You had a plan in place to get everything set up and preparations completed before your heat started.

Unfortunately, your Heat didn't always like sticking to a schedule. There were a few times where you'd started before they were ready. Whenever that happened, they would have to call in back-up.

You woke up to the realization that this was one of those times. Your Heat had already started, even though it wasn't due for another three days. You only had a moment to feel concerned before realizing that everything was fine. Undyne was already working on you.

"Morning, Punk," she purred in your ear as she thrust deep inside you. You replied with a long, drawn-out moan. "Heh, listen to you. Did you sleep well? Hope you don't mind, but I got started without you." You whimpered as she rolled her hips again, quickly pulling an orgasm from you. Another orgasm, if your sore muscles were anything to go by. She must have fucked several orgasms out of you before you woke up. Thankfully, that was enough for your brain to be delightfully fuzzy from the Heat instead of completely overwhelmed.

Undyne gradually slowed her pace before gently pulling her temporary dick from your pussy. It wasn't the magical construct that glowed like her spears, the one that let her feel everything. It was the plastic one she used for helping particularly needy clients. The plastic one couldn't fill you with cum like the magical one could.

"Don't look so disappointed," she said as she carefully removed the strap on. "You know how the boys are. They wanna be the ones to fill you up and cover you." You shivered in anticipation.

"Where are they?" you croaked. You always forgot to hydrate before and during your Heats.

"Downstairs. Grillby's cooking up a storm so that you guys have plenty to eat while you all ride this out. They asked me to take care of you until they had everything ready since you went and started early. They should be done soon. How are you feeling?"

"Meh," you rumbled. "Feels like my Heat must've started a while ago." You paused to take quick stock of yourself. "I don't feel insanely horny right now. Actually, I feel pretty sane. You must've worked me into a lull."

"Good," she nodded. "I'll go grab you a drink and let them know you're up." You settled back into your fluffy bedding and took inventory. You hadn't expected them to bring in Undyne, but you weren't overly surprised. They knew she would do an excellent job of looking after you while they prepped.

"Hello, Dearest." You glanced over to the doorway to see Papyrus holding a large glass of water. "How are you feeling? Undyne said you reached a lull." You gratefully accepted the glass from him and took a generous sip before replying.

"Yeah. Not feeling great, but I'm relatively sane right now."

"That's good to hear. We just finished setting everything up downstairs if you're ready."

"What about Undyne?"

"We let her go home. She was very helpful, but I think it's time we all got down to _business_, don't you?" You hummed happily as he scooped you up and carried you downstairs.

You caught sight of Sans fussing with pillows and blankets as Papyrus carried you down the steps. The whole living room had been turned into an enormous nest.

"Honestly, Sans, the nest is fine. Stop messing with it and help me get our darling human situated." Sans spun around and his purple eyelights locked onto you. You didn't miss the way they turned into little hearts as they roamed over your naked form.

"good morning, sexy," he purred in a sultry tone. "did you sleep well?"

"More or less," you yawned. "Undyne gave me a pretty great wake up call, though."

"glad to hear it. we wanted to be sure that you were alright while we got all set up."

"Well, mission accomplished."

"That's wonderful," Grillby called as he stepped out of the kitchen with a large tray of food. "I hope you're hungry."

The three of them didn't waste any time in getting you situated. Papyrus set you down on the mounds of soft and silky fluff, arranging pillows and blankets to ensure maximum comfort. Sans took a wet cloth and began wiping your body clean from sweat and other mess. Grillby, meanwhile, took his time feeding you from the tray. All in all, you were very relaxed.

You all took your time lounging and talking as the boys all took care of you. Papyrus got you another glass of water, Grillby kept feeding you, and Sans cuddled you to ensure your comfort.

You were talking about Mettaton's most recent quiz show when you cut off with a whimper.

The Heat was back.

With a vengeance.

Sans and Papyrus cooed to you gently as they helped you lie down and Grillby began cleaning up. Papyrus got you situated on your stomach and began massaging all of the knots out of your back while Sans lowered himself onto his back between your legs. He lifted your hips just enough to move in before his tongue plunged into you, causing you to yelp and moan.

"That's right, my dear," Papyrus whispered to you as he worked on the knots in your back. "Just let us take care of you."

You whimpered Sans's name as he worked you like the expert he was. Between his tongue and Papyrus's sweet words of encouragement, it wasn't long before you were cumming again. You buried your face into the pillows as you shrieked in pleasure.

"What a delectable scene to walk in on," Grillby rumbled. You lifted your head to see him standing in the open doorway, palming the large bulge in his pants. Your mouth started to water and your pussy clenched at the thought of finally having a real cock inside of you.

"i think she's about ready to move on," Sans chuckled before giving you one last lick.

"Then Move On We Shall!" Papyrus was unable to hide the excitement in his voice as he picked you up and flipped you around so you were facing Sans. He slipped in behind you so he was propped up against the couch and your back was pressed to his chest. He carefully arranged your legs and lifted you before slowly lowering you back down onto his dick. You moaned as he slipped in so very easily; Undyne had done a fantastic job of prepping you.

Papyrus hilted inside you on the first stroke and immediately began rocking, setting all your nerves a-tingle. The gentle sparking of his magic felt so much better than the plastic thing Undyne was using on you earlier. You whimpered as he gradually picked up the pace. Your Heat was quickly growing and Papyrus was quick to combat it. He grabbed your thighs and lifted you off of his cock only to drop you, letting gravity slam you back down onto him.

"good girl," Sans moaned as he eased his tight pants open and began stroking himself. They knew better than to actually take any clothes off. You'd mentioned once how hot it was to be fucked completely naked while your partner was still clothed. Now they all made a point of staying as clothed as possible during your Heats.

"look at you, bouncing on his cock like that. i love watching you jiggle."

"Her breasts do jiggle wonderfully, don't they?"

"They most certainly do."

"like titty shaped jello."

Your head fell back as they continued to discuss the jiggle factor of your tits. Praise didn't normally do too much for you, but your Heat made you so needy that you were soaking up every drop of attention.

"They're so very lovely." Papyrus dropped you down on his dick and thrust up into you. "I think I'll take some time to play with them." His hands released your thighs and trailed up to your breasts. You moaned as he began kneading them and rocking into you.

Sans jumped at the presented opportunity and lowered his head, immediately going back to licking you right where you and Papyrus were connected. Papyrus moaned as his thrusts stuttered. He hadn't been expecting to feel Sans's tongue.

Grillby popped the button on his pants and lowered the fly as he sauntered up to you. He eased his dick out and started pumping. With his free hand, he grabbed the back of your head and leaned down to shove his tongue into your mouth. You could hear him stroking himself as you proceeded to make out with the elemental.

All of the attention was getting to be too much. Sans noticed.

"such a good girl," he purred as he pulled away from your sopping cunt. "you're gonna cum on my bro's cock, aren't you? you're gonna cum so hard. you look so beautiful riding him like that. i think you deserve a treat. would you like him to cum inside you? would you like him to fill you up?" Grillby broke the kiss to let you respond.

"Yes! Please!"

"you heard her, pap. she wants you to cum deep inside her."

"Oh, Dearest, I'm going to fill you up."

"That's right, Papyrus," Grillby growled and started stroking himself faster. "Cum in her tight cunt. I want to see you lose yourself in her wet heat." Grillby reached a hand forward and started playing with Papyrus's ribs, drawing a loud moan from the skeleton behind you. Sans's eyelights twinkled with excitement as he dove back into lapping eagerly at where you were joined with Papyrus.

Papyrus pinched one nipple and squeezed the opposite breast as he began moving faster.

You both came with a shout.

"so good. careful when you pull out, bro. don't want any spilling out of her."

"That's right. I want to mix us together inside her."

"not so fast there, grillbz. i do believe i won our little rock-paper-scissors battle earlier. i go next." Grillby growled in frustration.

Sans moved up and pressed his dick to your entrance where Papyrus was still buried inside. He slowly started easing in once Papyrus eased out, keeping every drop inside. You moaned at the slight stretch. He was girthier than Papyrus. No sooner was he seated fully inside you than Sans started in with a fast and hard rhythm, making your ass grind back against Papyrus's cock.

"Sans," he groaned. "You're such a tease! I'm getting hard again."

"well, she's got another hole. i don't think she'd mind you using it. would you?" he asked with a particularly sharp thrust. "you don't mind if papyrus uses your tight little ass, right?"

"Please, Papy," you begged. "Please fuck my ass. Oh, please! I need it! I need your cock!" Your Heat was burning so deeply that you barely even knew what you were saying anymore.

"Your wish is my command, Dearest," he purred in a sinfully sultry tone.

"You're such a cruel tease, Sans," Grillby growled. "Letting Papyrus go again before I can even touch her." You whimpered as Sans stopped thrusting so Papyrus could ease himself into your tighter hole. Once he was all the way in he paused, letting you grow accustomed to being so full.

"you were making out with her earlier."

"That's hardly the same," he said as he continued to pump his cock, showing Sans just how pent up he was starting to feel.

"not what i meant," he chuckled. In one fluid motion, Sans grabbed you and Papyrus and rolled back so that Sans was flat on his back and you were sandwiched between the brothers with their dicks still securely in your holes. "her mouth is good for more than just kissing."

Said mouth began watering again at Sans's implication. You could only gasp and moan as the brothers began rocking into you in alternating thrusts, carefully ensuring that you were never empty. Unable to form any words, you stared up at Grillby with pleading eyes and your mouth hanging wide open.

"Mmmm, that it is. You look so hungry. I suppose I had better feed you. That is my job, after all." He moved closer, slowing his strokes just slightly as he reached out and grabbed your head again to line himself up. He gripped your hair tightly as he angled your face just right so he could slip in. Your moans were quickly muffled as he glided into your mouth.

You could barely think as they all moved inside of you. The one thought that did manage to get through your head was a resounding "YES". Your Heat burned through every fiber of your being and the feel of them on you and in you was the perfect balm to feed the flame and ease the burn.

Sans came first, emptying himself inside of you. You both cried out together at the sensation of him filling you up. Papyrus was close behind. He pulled out and jerked himself the rest of the way before cumming all over your back.

Grillby growled, clearly pushed beyond words. He slipped from your mouth and grabbed you, pulling you out from between the brothers. He lifted you before quickly and unceremoniously dropping you down onto his cock. You shrieked at the sudden sensation, unable to catch your breath as he immediately grabbed your hips began brutally thrusting at a feverish pace. He had moved you so quickly before that barely any of Sans's or Papyrus's cum had a chance to escape. Now you could feel the mix of cum oozing out of you as Grillby's thrusts pushed it around inside of you.

"c'mon, grillbz, quit hoggin her."

Without even slowing down his furious pace, Grillby pitched forward, laying you down on the bed of fluff as he rutted into you from above. You moaned as you felt Papyrus's seed on your back being spread around on both you and the blankets.

Sans snatched up the opportunity and rolled over so he was straddling your chest. He reached down and began fondling your breasts. He rolled a nipple and started grinding into your cleavage.

Just as he was starting to get into it, Grillby leaned forward and bit into Sans’s collar bone. Sans moaned, thoroughly distracted by the surprise pleasure. Grillby kept nipping and sucking at Sans's spine and collarbone, never once stuttering in his thrusts.

Papyrus, finally ready to join in yet again, reached forward and gripped your breasts. You moaned helplessly as he kneaded and rolled them, pressing them tightly around Sans's still thrusting length. Sans moaned louder and started moving faster as he reached down to toy with your nipples.

The tip of Sans's cock was peaking past your cleavage and you could no longer help yourself. You tilted your head down and began licking at Sans's tip every time it was within reach. Papyrus leaned down and whispered the dirtiest things in your ear. You were so far gone in your Heat that you could barely make out what he was saying, but just his sultry voice alone was enough to push you closer to that edge.

With all four of you involved, it wasn't long before Sans was cumming with a wail. He stilled above you, coating your chest and face.

"What selfish skeletons you two are." Grillby lessened his power and speed just enough to pull you back from the edge. He ignored your whimpered pleas. "You've both cum twice and I haven't even cum once yet."

"you want us to help you along?"

"No. You two can get started on cleaning up this mess and getting her some water while I work her into another lull." Sans pouted, but Papyrus dragged him up and they got to work. "There. Now you're all mine, my dear.”

"Yes, Grillby," you moaned wantonly as you rocked your hips up to meet his. "Please!"

"Don't worry. I'll fill you to the brim. I've been saving up just for this very special occasion."

"Saving up?"

"That's right. I haven't cum in _weeks_."

"Weeks?!"

"Weeks. That means that I'm understandably _pent up_. It also means that I'm more than able to not just fill you, but cover you in my spunk." The very thought tore the dirtiest moan from your throat.

He gripped your hips and began pounding away in your dripping pussy. Your mind grew fuzzier and fuzzier with each thrust. He leaned down, pressing his chest to yours and devouring your mouth.

"Are you close, my dear? Are you going to cum for me?"

"Grillby!" you shrieked. "Please! So close! I-! I can't-!"

"Yes, you can. Just a little more. You're going to cum on my hot dick as I fill you to the brim. That's right. Such a good girl. Cum for me!" Grillby reached down and pinched your clit with searing hot fingers, quickly launching you over the edge in a mind-blowing, body-melting, earth-shattering orgasm.

Time seemed to stand still as every one of your nerves lit up with pleasure and heat filled you from the deepest parts of your body. Grillby wasn't kidding about saving up. He just kept cumming and cumming, filling you up until it began seeping out around his cock.

Once you were truly and completely full, he pulled out and pumped his shaft a few times, working himself through the rest of his orgasm. You could only whimper and moan as his hot seed coated your stomach.

"My, my. You've gone and made a mess of our human."

"that's not very polite, grillby. you're our guest after all."

"Cute," he grumbled. "Now get over here and clean her up. I need a minute to recover from that."

"so you're just going to be lazy and make us do all the work?"

"Sans, you hypocrite," Papyrus grumbled as he helped you sit up. "Get to work on cleaning her up before it dries." You wanted to smile at their banter, but you barely managed more than a twitch of your lip. You suspected that Sans had some kind of snappy comeback, but you didn't hear it. You were already drifting to sleep, barely away of the three men taking such good care of you.

You couldn't wait to see what they had planned for round two.


	5. Day 5: Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide it's time to have an important talk with Sans. It doesn't go the way you anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Sans
> 
> Warnings!  
Main: Breeding  
Also: cum inflation, distention
> 
> Word Count: 1185
> 
> NOTE: If you don't like or are struggling with the different fonts in these stories, click the "Hide Creator's Style" button at the top of the screen. This will make all the fonts exactly the same.

To say you were surprised was a massive understatement. When you brought up kids with Sans, you were expecting to have a long and difficult discussion. Your relationship was getting pretty serious and you were both seriously considering marriage. So, you figured you'd bring up the subject of children. It was better to figure that kind of thing out before getting married rather than wait and discover you had vastly different opinions on the matter. He'd seemed so shocked at the idea that you wanted kids.

"REALLY? YOU WOULD WANT TO HAVE KIDS? WITH ME??"

"Yeah. I don't know if we can have our own since I'm a human and you're a monster, but I'd certainly like to try."

"WHAT IF WE CAN'T?"

"I mean, I'm fine with adopting or something if we need to, but I've always liked the idea of being pregnant."

"WHAT ABOUT GETTING PREGNANT?"

"What do you mean?"

"I MEAN, DO YOU LIKE THE IDEA OF GETTING PREGNANT?"

"Yeah, I just said that."

"NO, YOU SAID _'BEING'_ PREGNANT." He stepped closer to you, backing you up against the wall. The look on his face was making your knees wobbly. "I'M TALKING ABOUT THE ACT OF ACTUALLY _IMPREGNATING_ YOU."

"Oh." He leaned in closer so he was whispering into your ear.

"So Tell Me. How Do You Feel About That?"

"I-um, well-I mean-"

"Stuttering Already? My, My. Do You Like That Idea? Do You Like The Thought Of Me Filling You Up With My Seed? The Thought Of Me _Knocking You Up_?"

You could only whimper.

Sans pulled away just enough to shoot you a devilish smirk before scooping you up and carrying you up to the bedroom. He kept his smoldering gaze locked with yours as he kicked open the bedroom door and laid you down on the bed before crawling on top of you.

"Are You Ready, My Dear? I'm Going To Fill You Up. I'm Going To Pump My Seed So Deep Inside Of You That You Are Sure To Get Pregnant."

"R-really?"

"No," he said in a serious tone. "Unfortunately Not. Even If We Are Able To Conceive, There Is A Certain Amount Of Intent Needed To Create A New Life. I Love You And I Absolutely Intend To Have Children With You Someday, But Not Yet, I Think."

"Y-yeah," you mumbled. "It's probably a good idea to wait."

"That Doesn't Mean We Can't Pretend." You couldn't take any more teasing, so you grabbed his skull and pulled him in for a kiss. Your sudden enthusiasm startled him, but he recovered quickly as you began tearing at each other's clothes.

He kept the dirty talk going, telling you exactly what he intended to do to you.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO FULL. FIRST WITH MY CUM AND THEN WITH MY CHILD. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOUR STOMACH GROW BIG AND ROUND."

By the time you were both finally naked, you were well past the need for foreplay. Sans didn't waste a second lining himself up and sliding deep inside you.

"YOU FEEL SO GOOD. SO WARM AND TIGHT. I WONDER WHAT YOU'LL FEEL LIKE WHEN YOU'RE PREGNANT," he mused as he slowly began rocking inside of you. "WILL YOU BE WARMER? TIGHTER? YOU MIGHT NOT BE SO TIGHT AFTER THE CHILD IS BORN, BUT I WON'T CARE. AS SOON AS THE FIRST CHILD LEAVES YOUR BODY, I'LL FILL YOUR WOMB RIGHT BACK UP. I'LL KEEP YOU PLUMP AND PREGNANT WITH MY BROOD."

"Fuck, Sans, yes!" you wailed as he began moving faster and faster. "F-fill me! Please!"

"I'M NOT JUST GOING TO FILL YOU, I'M GOING TO _BREED_ YOU."

His thrusts started coming harder and faster, drawing longer and louder moans from you.

"I'M GOING TO BREED YOU LIKE THE GOOD LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE!"

One last thrust and you both went tumbling over the edge. Your walls clamped down on him, milking every last drop out of him as he shot his load deep inside you.

"Oh, Sans," you whimpered as he slowly lowered himself down onto you, careful not to crush you. "That was wonderful." You wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled the bottom of his jaw.

"We're Not Done Yet, My Dear. I Said I Would Breed You Tonight And That's Exactly What I Intend To Do."

"I thought you said I wouldn't get pregnant from this."

"You Won't. But That's No Reason To Not Take Proper Care Of The Mother Of My Future Offspring."

* * *

Sure enough, Sans was breeding you. He'd pumped another two loads into you and was steadily building up to his fourth load of the night. You couldn't remember how many times he'd sent you over the edge, having lost count some time ago.

The small part of your brain that hadn't been liquified from pleasure-overload was amazed that Sans could keep going and that you weren't chafing. There was no real chance to wonder about it, though, as that remaining piece was quickly overwhelmed by Sans's sinful dirty talk.

"OH, YES! SUCH A GOOD GIRL, TAKING ME SO DEEP!" he growled as he gave a final thrust and emptied himself into you yet again. He stayed inside of you, cooing to you and stroking your hair.

"You Did So Well. You Took Four Whole Loads. Look At How Full You Are." He gently laid a hand on your swollen stomach. You'd never really found distention to be a turn-on before, but you couldn't deny how hot it was to know you were _that_ full of his cum. To know that _that_ is what you'll look like when you really do get pregnant.

"How Does It Feel? To Be So Full Of My Seed? You Look Like You're Pregnant Already. You Look So Good Like This, My Dear. So Full And Ready. But I Wonder. Are You Full Enough? Do You Want More? What Do You Think? Can You Take Another Load?"

"S-Sans," you whimpered.

"Ssshh. It's Alright. You Can Do It." He began gently rubbing your swollen belly and slowly rocking into you. He didn't pull out far enough to really thrust into you, lest his seed spill out of you. "Just One More. Do You Want That? Just One More Load Of My Seed? If We're Careful, I Bet We Can Even Keep It All Inside You. You'll Be So Full. Your Stomach Will Get Even Bigger."

"Fuck!" you moaned as his words got to you. "Fuck, yes! More, Sans! Gimme more! I want another load. Fill me up. Stretch me out. I need your seed, Sans, please. Gimme your..." you trailed off as your mind succumbed completely to the passion and pleasure. You weakly rocked your hips up to meet Sans's grinding. You could hear his voice as he kept talking to you, but you couldn't make out anything beyond his sensual timbre. You could feel your own mouth moving, but all that came out was gibbering nonsense.

The only thought that tumbled through your mind as you both came one last time was how wonderful it would be once you finally did carry his child.


	6. Day 6: Eye of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make the mistake of saying something self-depreciating in front of Sans. Now he's going to prove you wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underswap Sans
> 
> Warnings!  
Main: body worship, praise kink  
Also: dirty talk, power bottom
> 
> Word Count: 1686
> 
> NOTE: If you don't like or are struggling with the different fonts in these stories, click the "Hide Creator's Style" button at the top of the screen. This will make all the fonts exactly the same.

You'd made the mistake of saying something negative about yourself in front of Sans. Well, your adamantly positive boyfriend was having none of that. You knew the second that your comment registered in his mind as he froze for only a moment before jumping into action.

He shoved Papyrus off the couch and demanded that he go talk to Undyne about something or other. You were more than a little shocked when Papyrus ambled out the door without a single complaint. Papyrus would normally piss and moan about having to not only get up off the comfy couch but go all the way to Hotland and its cursed conveyor belts.

You didn't have long to wonder. As soon as the lock clicked in place behind the taller brother, Sans jumped on you.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT??" he demanded as he held you close and kissed the breath out of you. "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING!"

"Sans," you panted, "I j-just- I mean, I'm not-"

"HUSH, NOW. YOU JUST LIE BACK AND I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW WRONG YOU ARE."

He wasted no time as he scooped you up and dropped you on the couch before descending on you again. Sans had you thoroughly distracted as he nibbled on your neck, hands wandering under your clothes.

"YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL," he purred. "SO SOFT AND SQUISHY!"

"That's fat," you grumbled.

"IT'S SOFT," he insisted. "AND IT GIVES ME SOMETHING TO HOLD ONTO." His hands slipped down the back of your pants and gave your ass cheeks a squeeze.

"Sans-"

"SEE?" he asked so innocently as he ground his hard length against you. "IT'S THE PERFECT SPOT TO HOLD ON."

"S-Sans," you whined. "S-stop t-teasing."

"OH? SHOULD I STOP?"

"Yes, pl-plea-"

"YOU'RE RIGHT. WE SHOULD MOVE ON." Sand quickly flipped you onto your front with your hips up. His hands slipped right up the front of your shirt and latched onto your breasts, kneading them slowly.

"S-Sans!" you yelped. You wanted to say more, but he chose that moment to grind his growing erection into your ass, completely derailing your train of thought.

"THE PERFECT SIZE," he growled into your ear. "THESE FIT IN MY HANDS SO NICELY. SO PLUMP AND PERKY." He angled his head slightly and began licking and nibbling on your neck. "IT'S LIKE YOU WERE MADE SPECIALLY FOR ME," he growled as he kept grinding against your ass. "THE PERFECT SIZE AND SHAPE FOR ME. MY HUMAN. MY PRECIOUS MATE."

You finally abandoned any form of coherent thought and rolled your hips, grinding back against Sans. Even though a small part of you still wanted to argue, your not-so-innocent boyfriend was far too talented at distracting you. He bit your neck so hard he nearly broke the skin but quickly laved his tongue over it to soothe the pain.

"THAT'S RIGHT, MY GOOD GIRL, ROLL YOUR HIPS." You did as he said, moaning at the delicious friction that grew between the two of you. "OH, YES, HUMAN. MY HUMAN. MY MATE. _MINE_!" He growled and bit your neck again as one of his hands slithered down from your chest and into your pants. You moaned as his deft little fingers quickly zeroed in on your clit.

"S-Sans! Please I-I-"

"YOU'RE CLOSE, AREN'T YOU? SO VERY CLOSE TO THE EDGE? DO YOU WANT TO CUM, MY DEAR?"

"Yes!"

"THEN _CUM_!" he commanded as he pinched your clit. Your back arched as you did as you were told, tumbling right over the edge.

You panted and gasped for breath as you came down from your high. Aftershocks tingled through your body as Sans gently stroked and cuddled you.

"Well? Do You Still Think Those Silly Things? Or Have I Changed You Mind?" You kept your mouth shut and avoided eye contact. The endorphins certainly helped you feel better, but you couldn't shake those doubts.

"I See," he mumbled as he slowly extracted his hands. You let out a surprised yelp a moment later when he stood and scooped you up bridal style. "THEN I WILL JUST HAVE TO WORK HARDER TO SHOW YOU HOW WONDERFUL YOU ARE!"

"But Sans-"

"NO BUTS, MY LOVE! WELL, EXCEPT THIS ONE." He carefully twisted his hand to pinch your butt without dropping you. "NOW WE ARE GOING TO GO UP TO MY ROOM AND WE'RE GOING TO STAY UP THERE UNTIL I HAVE PROVEN MY CASE!"

And that's what he did. As soon as he reached his room, he set you down on the bed and picked up right where he left off. He kissed you fiercely as he stripped you both of your clothes, pinching and caressing whatever skin he could reach.

"SO SOFT AND SMOOTH," he purred. You weren't sure if he was talking about your skin or your hair since he had a hand on each.

"Sans-"

"HUSH, MY DEAR, LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU. LET ME MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD." You kept your gaze locked with his as he slid down your naked body. Your face was burning as you watched him lower his head between your legs. "MMM...DELICIOUS!" he growled as he lapped at your pussy. "YOU'RE POSITIVELY _SOAKING_, MY SWEET. ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF?"

"I-I-" You were blushing so hard. Sans was a master at sweet and gentle dirty talk which always got you flustered.

"WELL?"

"Y-yes."

"MMM...SUCH A GOOD GIRL. I THINK YOUR GOOD BEHAVIOR HAS EARNED YOU A REWARD." You hissed as he eased two fingers into you and slowly started stretching you, working you open like a pro. "AH, AH," he admonished when you reached down to his head. "NO TOUCHING. KEEP YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD. THAT'S RIGHT. THAT'S MY GOOD HUMAN." You writhed on the bed as he worked you over, adding a third finger and sucking on your clit. But you were good. You kept your hands above your head, tangling them in the sheets to keep them there.

"YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL LIKE THIS. MMM, AND YOU TASTE SO GOOD. ARE YOU CLOSE? ARE YOU GOING TO CUM AGAIN?"

"Y-yes!"

"NOT YET." You whimpered as he slipped his fingers out of you and flipped you both on the bed. You blinked down at him in confusion as you straddled his hips.

"I WANT TO WATCH YOU COME APART LIKE THIS. THIS ANGLE DOES GIVE ME THE BEST VIEW, AFTER ALL."

You flushed darker at the flattery, quickly trying to distract Sans with sex. He moaned when you rocked your hips against him.

"OH, YES," he hissed in pleasure as he gripped your hips tighter, digging his boney fingers into the soft skin there. "THAT'S RIGHT, LOVE. MOVE YOUR HIPS. OH, MY MATE, MY BEAUTIFUL MATE."

"Sans," you moaned back, finally getting into it, finally ready to deal out as much pleasure as you'd been getting. "My Sans, my mate." You rocked your hips harder against him and gripped his ribs to keep yourself balanced. Of course, that didn't stop the thrill that went through you at Sans's reaction. His eyelights grew fuzzy as the raunchiest moan you'd ever heard tore out of him. He gripped your hips even tighter and bucked up against you.

"PLEASE," he begged. "PLEASE, LOVE. I NEED TO BE INSIDE YOU. I NEED TO FEEL YOUR TIGHT WALLS AROUND ME. PLEASE LET ME CUM INSIDE OF YOU!"

"Y-you want to fill me up?" You tried to ask in a sultry way, but your voice still sounded so bashful and unsure to your ears. Sans, on the other hand, seemed to find it very seductive.

"YES!" he shrieked, gripping your hips so tightly that the boney tips nearly broke the skin. "PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME INSIDE""

Instead of trying to formulate a verbal response, you raised yourself up. You kept one hand on Sans's ribs to keep yourself steadied while the other moved down to line Sans up. You didn't have the strength or the patience to slowly lower yourself down onto him, so you decided to go for it and slammed yourself down onto your boyfriend.

You and Sans wailed in unison at the sharp and sudden pleasure. Your mind was hazy with lust, but you still tried to push your way through and focus on Sans. He'd already brought you to climax once and you weren't too far off from your second. You wanted to take care of him in turn.

Not that Sans gave you a chance.

Apparently, his mind was even hazier than yours and he was completely lost to it. Rambling affection and endearments began pouring from his mouth as he bucked up into you. His hands on your hips guided you up and down his length as you threw your head back and lost yourself in the feeling.

You were climbing higher and higher, distantly aware that you were muttering your own endearments to Sans. You had no idea what you were saying, but you urged your voice louder as you rocked your hips to meet Sans's thrusts. Soon, you were both approaching that precipice, urging and begging one another.

You both moaned as you reached that peak together, shuddering as pleasure shot through the both of you.

Sans caught you as you collapsed into a heap on top of him. You tried to roll off, not wanting to crush him, but he kept his arms wrapped tightly around you.

"Hush, My Love. Let's Just Sleep."

"But we're all messy."

"Mmm, But I'm So Comfy Right Now. We Can Clean Up Tomorrow. Maybe We Can Shower Together. You Know, To Be Practical. We'll Save Time And Water." You giggled, knowing that showering together with Sans would lead to shower sex and would take twice as much time and water as if you each showered alone.

Still, you couldn't quite bring yourself to care. You weren't sure if you really agreed with Sans. You saw far too many problems with your appearance. But, you knew he wasn't lying about loving you or your body.

That was enough for you to just lay in his arms and enjoy the afterglow as you both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Day 7: The Skeleton's Closet (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had your talk with Sans. Now it's time to prove yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Sans
> 
> Warnings!  
Main: Fem-dom, switching  
Also: **NOTE!** This is a sequel to an M rated one-shot posted [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140086/chapters/48856910)
> 
> Word Count: 2414
> 
> NOTE: If you don't like or are struggling with the different fonts in these stories, click the "Hide Creator's Style" button at the top of the screen. This will make all the fonts exactly the same.

_"In the meantime, I believe I have a skeleton to bone."_

The excited sparkle in Sans's eyelights was impossible to miss. You smirked down at him as you pressed him into the bed and gave a soft tug on his leash.

"Are you going to be a good boy for me?"

"yes," he purred back.

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to punish you during my first time topping."

"heh. ya never know. i might end up likin' it."

"Hm...maybe next time," you purred. "For now, we're going to try something else. Go get the box." You unclipped the leash so he could do as you ordered without choking himself, but he didn't move.

"really? babe, ya don't hafta use anythin' in the box, ya know. i enjoy subbin', but i want ya ta enjoy dommin'." His concern was touching, but you'd already thought long and hard about how you wanted to handle things.

"Sans. Be a good little sub and go get me that box." He shivered at your commanding tone and the normally lazy skeleton jumped into action. He dove into his closet and emerged a moment later, box in hand, before quickly darting back to the bed.

"Much better," you cooed as you clipped the leash back onto his collar. You kept the leash wrapped around your hand while you opened the box and pulled out the silk scarves. You stood up, leading Sans to follow with the leash.

He stood up next to you, looking equal parts excited and nervous. You wanted to reassure him, but you didn't want to break the scene. Instead, you decided to show him that you had things handled.

"Turn around," you ordered. "Hands behind your back."

"yes, officer," he snarked as he obeyed.

"No talking," You twisted the silk scarf and wrapped it around Sans's wrists, tying it into a tight slipknot. It was secure enough that it wouldn't come loose on its own, but you could easily pull the end for a quick release.

Satisfied with your work, you led Sans back over to the bed. You pushed your little sleep shorts down, kicked them off, and sat on the edge of the bed with your legs spread. Sans stared down at your bare lips like a man dying of thirst.

"On your knees."

He immediately dropped to his knees between your own.

"Now. Get to work."

And work he did. Sans buried his face between your legs, nuzzling your thighs and licking your pussy lips. He nosed at your clit before moving to nibble and suck on it. You hummed and bit your lip, free hand moving to rest on his skull. He nipped your clit once more and went back to lapping at your cunt.

You yelped when he plunged his tongue into you and wriggled it around inside you. The bastard even tweaked his magic to make it longer. He pulled his tongue out and moved his head back with a smug smirk on his face.

"ya like that, swee-hrk!" You cut him off with a sharp tug on his leash.

"Did I say you could talk?"

"n-" You tugged again.

"Did I say you could talk?" He shook his head. "Then you'd better stay absolutely silent until I tell you otherwise. Understood?" He nodded, unable to hide the excited glimmer in his eyelights. "Good. Now finish what you started."

You decided to stop playing nice.

You put your hand back onto his skull and shoved his face between your legs, grinding into his mouth.

"You smug little asshole," you growled. "I'm in charge here. I'm the one calling the shots." It was a struggle to keep your voice from wavering while Sans's tongue worked its literal and metaphorical magic, but the commanding tone of voice was clearly doing wonderful things to your boyfriend. You could see the glow coming from his pants as he shivered in delight with every word.

"You like that? Huh? You like being on your knees and forced to service me?" You couldn't hear the moan those words pulled from him, but you could feel the vibrations. "Oh, you do. And you're being so good. Staying quiet just like I told you." Sans seemed to like the gentle words just as much as the harsh ones.

"That's right," you groaned. "Just like that. Don't stop." You were getting so close. You kept cooing to him and whispering encouragements as he drove you ever closer to the edge. Your nails scraped against his skull as you pressed him closer and rocked into his mouth.

Your back arched as you came, head falling back and a moan tumbling from your mouth. You took a moment to get your breathing under control, stroking Sans's skull as he gently laps at the mess on your thighs.

"Up," you commanded. Sans stood and opened his mouth but quickly snapped it shut again. "Good boy," you purred as you stood. "You remembered. Go ahead, love. You can talk." You pressed a kiss to one side of his jaw and dragged your nails along the other, making him shudder again.

"do i get ta touch ya now?" his voice was rough with arousal, sending delightful tingles down your spine.

"No. I'm in charge tonight so I'll be doing the touching. You just get on the bed and lie on your back." He did as you said, squirming around a bit to get comfortable while his hands were still tied behind his back.

"Ready to continue?" you asked in a gentle voice. Sans nodded, once again being obediently silent. "Good. Now stay still. Mmm, look at what a good little sub you are." You placed one knee onto the bed and swung your leg over Sans's hips to straddle him. You placed one hand on his sternum to keep yourself balanced and pulled the leash tight again. It wasn't enough to choke him, just enough to remind him that you were in charge.

You leaned down, pressing your chest to his and nuzzled into his jaw. He let out a shaky breath, clearly trying to stay obediently silent and still, but unable to keep his hips from twitching beneath you.

"You did so well, Sans. Making me cum with your tongue like that. Staying quiet like I told you. You're gonna keep it up, right? You're not gonna make a sound are you?" He shook his head. "Unless you wanna say the safe word?" He shook his head again, more vigorously this time.

"You sure you don't want to say it? We could stop right here. We don't have to keep going if you don't want to." He shook his head once more, keeping his mouth shut so tightly that you could hear his teeth clenching together. His eyelights were big and bright, begging you to not stop, to just please keep going.

"Such a good boy," you purred as you sat up on his lap. "Staying nice and quiet for me" You kept his leash held tightly in one hand and used the other to pull the waistband of his shorts down. Sans let out another shaky breath, a silenced whimper, as you released his aching erection. You hummed a moan as you rocked your hips against his, grinding his length between you.

"So well behaved. I have to say I'm surprised, Sans. I really thought you were going to give me some trouble. You're always complaining and talking back. I thought I was going to have to work hard to dominate you. I thought I was going to have to break you. But no. You made it so very easy. You must have wanted this so badly. How long have you wanted me to do this to you, hm? How long have you wanted me to take control and order you to follow my every whim?" His eyes were clenched shut and sweat was beading all over his skull.

"I never thought a lazy bones like you could do it, but here you are. You're working so hard to stay quiet, fighting so hard to stay still. Well, I think all this good behavior has earned you a reward." You raised yourself up on your knees and brought your hand down to his member to stroke him languidly.

"You're doing so well, staying so quiet. Let's mix things up, shall we? You're not to say a word. If you utter even a single word, I'll stop." You slowed your strokes and lined yourself up rubbing his tip against your soaking lips. "But I want to hear all the delicious noises you've kept bottled up. Let me hear you scream, Sans." You guided him in and slowly sank down onto him.

The sound that came from his mouth was the loudest, filthiest, most sinfully delicious sound you'd ever heard. You took your time working your way onto him. You sank down an inch or so then pulled back just a bit before sinking down another few inches. Sans kept up those decadent sounds the whole time. You could feel the strain in his hips as he struggled to keep from bucking up into you.

A part of you wanted to throw caution to the wind and ride Sans into the sunset, but the far more sensible side of you insisted that you take things slowly. You didn't want to push Sans too far. Not on your first time switching. That sort of thing could always come later.

You paused once you'd finally taken him all in so you could both catch your breath. You took a moment to wrap his leash tightly around your wrist with plenty of slack for him and then placed both hands onto his chest.

"How does it feel, Sans? Am I wet enough? Hot enough? _Tight_ enough?" He let out a shaky moan and dropped his head onto the pillow beneath him. "Look at me, Sans," you ordered. His sockets snapped open and his eyelights immediately locked with yours. You took a moment to appreciate how fuzzy they were, matching the delightful little blush that dusted his cheeks.

"That's my good little sub," you cooed as you worked his shirt up, leaving it bunched above his ribs. "So obedient. So submissive." Sans was full on panting now, dick twitching inside you. "Remember to keep that mouth open." You grazed your fingers gently down his ribs. "I want to hear all those lovely sounds." He moaned loudly when you threaded your fingers between his ribs and gripped them tight.

"That's right," you hissed. You started rocking your hips in slow small movements, but quickly built up a rhythm. "Let me hear those noises, Sans." Your tempo followed his volume, moving faster and faster the louder he got. You tried to keep whispering sweet, dirty things to him, but you were starting to lose yourself in the pleasure.

You squeezed Sans's ribs as your head tipped back. You were getting so very close to cuming again. Just a little more and you'd be there. Just a little bit-

"fuck!"

You froze, mind snapping back. You couldn't lose yourself. Not yet. You still had Sans to take care of.

"n-no, please," he whimpered as you stayed frozen above him. "so close. so- please!"

"And you were doing so well, too." You panted and forced your mind to focus. "I said no talking, Sans. I told you that if I heard even one single word I would stop."

"'m s-sorry, pl-ple-ease."

"I told you I would stop. Do you want me to stop? Do you want to say the safeword?"

"no! keep going!"

"Are you sure? You keep talking. I think you want me to stop."

His sex addled mind finally caught up, killing whatever words were forming in his mouth and letting out a strangled moan instead.

"That's better." You started moving again, faster than before. Hearing Sans beg like that had done some tantalizing things to your insides and you knew you wouldn't last long. You didn't even bother admonishing Sans when he bucked up into you and nearly dislodged you. You were too close to care and you knew he was even closer.

"Oh, yes!" you cried. "My good little sub. Come on, Sans, scream for me!" He wailed obediently in response. "That's right! You're so close, aren't you? You gonna cum for me? Yeah, you are, aren't you? Come on, Sans. I wanna see you crumble under my hands. I wanna feel you come apart inside me. That's it. Almost. Come on, baby. Cum for me!"

Sans screamed as he shattered, pumping his load deep inside you and sending you right over the edge with him.

You collapsed on top of him as aftershock danced through you both. You carefully untangled your hands from his ribs, unclipped his leash, and rolled off of him.

It was a few long minutes before either of you could form a coherent thought.

"So."

"so?"

"How was it? Was I any good as a dom? I mean, I know I still have tons to learn, but, well, was it serviceable at least?"

"servi-" he cut off and rolled over, nuzzling into your chest. "it was fuckin' awesome is what it was. hearin' ya use that commandin' voice was friggin' hot." He squirmed and it took you a moment to realize why.

"Oh, shit. I forgot your arms!" You reached back and pulled the tie free before slowly guiding his hands back around to his front. You weren't sure if it would hurt him to move too quickly after being in the same position for so long since he didn't have skin or blood or nerve endings, but you decided to play it safe.

"ya took such good care of me," he insisted, wrapping his arms around you and burying his face in your chest. "ya make a good dom. i trusted ya and ya were good with that trust. ya didn't push too far. ya kept an eye on me."

"I did?"

"ya did. ya kept checkin' ta see if i wanted or needed ta say the safeword."

"So, you really did enjoy it?"

"told ya i did. ya were so strong. yer voice, the things ya said, were so good. hell, kitten, ya got me ta beg!"

"Sans," you blushed.

"hush. 'm tired." He yawned. "shut up an cuddle me."

You smiled down at Sans and pulled him close, drifting off to sleep with your boyfriend in your arms.


	8. Day 8: Baby Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally managed to knock you up. He thinks you're beautiful. You are convinced otherwise. It's time for him to step up and do his husbandly duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Sans
> 
> Warnings!  
Main: Pregnant Body Worship  
Also: Lactation
> 
> Word Count: 2180
> 
> NOTE: If you don't like or are struggling with the different fonts in these stories, click the "Hide Creator's Style" button at the top of the screen. This will make all the fonts exactly the same.

You stood in front of the full mirror, staring glumly at your naked body. You were so big, so _fat_. You looked so disgusting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" You looked into the reflection to see Sans standing in the doorway behind you.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I, I was just about to get dressed." You started to cover yourself, but Sans was quick to step forward and grab your hands.

"NO NEED TO COVER YOURSELF ON MY BEHALF," he murmured with a saucy smirk. He wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling into your neck, and locked his gaze with yours in the mirror. "I LOVE SEEING YOU LIKE THIS. I COULD JUST SIT AND STARE AT YOU ALL DAY."

"Stop it." His smirk dropped as he gave you a thoroughly confused look. You lowered your gaze as soon as you felt the tears welling up.

"WHAT-"

"It's nothing," you insisted. "Just feeling a little hormonal right now." You slipped out of his arms and waddled over to your dresser. You tried to wipe away the growing tears before Sans could see them, but you knew he would notice them anyway. He was much too observant.

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR HORMONES ARE RUNNING AMOK DOESN'T INVALIDATE WHATEVER YOU'RE FEELING RIGHT NOW. TELL ME?"

"I'm feeling hormonal," you grumbled. You mood swung quickly to anger. "That's all there is to it." You pulled out some extra baggy maternity clothes and slipped them on. They weren't baggy enough.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT." You grimaced, still refusing to look at him. "WHY MUST YOU BE SO STUBBORN? I'M YOUR HUSBAND. IT'S MY JOB TO TAKE CARE OF YOU. BUT I CAN'T DO THAT IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG."

"I told you it's nothing." You shot him a glare.

"AND I TOLD YOU I DON'T BELIEVE THAT." He stood there, arms crossed, and locked his hard stare on you. You looked away again, squirming under his scrutiny. "You're My Wife," he said in a much gentler tone. You bashfully glanced back up at him to see that his gaze and demeanor had both softened considerably. "You're My Mate. Let Me Take Care Of You."

"Nothing to take care of," you murmured, once again attempting to hide your eyes and the tears that were welling up again. You hated crying. Especially when there was no good reason for it. "I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

Sans took a few slow steps toward you like he was trying to avoid spooking a skittish animal.

"Tell Me, Love. Tell Me What You Need." He wrapped his arms around you and you quickly buried yourself in his hold. You whimpered pathetically as the tears finally fell, soaking his shirt.

For a long time Sans just stood there, holding you and whispering sweet nothings in your ear.

"I'm ugly," you mumbled into San's chest. "I'm bloated and gross. It's disgusting."

"WHAT. He sounded utterly gobsmacked. "YOU'RE- IT'S- THAT'S RIDICULOUS! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! GORGEOUS!!"

"I'm huge."

"YOU'RE _PREGNANT_."

"When I lay down I look like a beached whale."

"YOU-! He cut himself off and pulled back enough to look you in the eye, dropping his voice to a much softer volume. "My Love, I Have Never Lied To You Before And I Don't Intend To Start Now. So Please Believe Me When I Say That The Only Thing I Find Disgusting Here Are The Lies That Your Hormones Have Apparently Filled Your Head With."

You stood in silence and fiddled with the hem of your shirt.

"Right Then. Clothes Off."

"What?"

"Your Clothes. Take Them Off And Get On The Bed. I'm Not Going To Stand Idly By While Your Hormones Run Rampant On Your Mental Well-Being."

"But-"

"Clothes Off, On The Bed. I Have To Attend To My Husbandly Duties. You wanted to argue, to tell him that he didn't need to waste time on you, but the hard stare he was giving you made it abundantly clear that he would not be backing down.

You decided to just bite the bullet, flushing as you stripped off the baggy-but-still-not-baggy-enough clothes. You couldn't bring yourself to look at him as you climbed onto the bed, doing your best to situate yourself in a way that was at least somewhat appealing.

You're quite sure that you failed.

"My Wife, he cooed as he crawled up onto the bed with you. "My Mate. You Are So Strong. He stroked your hair, tucking a lock behind your ear. Your gaze met his and you were instantly mesmerized by the way his eyelights shimmered. You couldn't bring yourself to look away.

"I Know This Pregnancy Isn't Easy On You. The Morning Sickness, The Cravings, The Hormones, The Kicking. He emphasized each point by leaning in and placing gentle skeleton kisses on your forehead and cheeks. Fortunately, your baby wasn't kicking at the moment. Getting pummeled in the kidneys is most definitely a mood killer.

"Human Pregnancies Are So Much More Strenuous Than Monster Pregnancies. He threaded his fingers through your hair and nuzzled into your jaw.

"Every Day I See You Putting Up With So Much, Overcoming So Much. I Know This Hasn't Been Easy For You, My Love, But It Will All Be Worth It In The End. You whimpered as his hand carded through your hair and trailed down to your very pregnant belly.

"Think Of It, Dearest. Only A Few More Months And Then We'll Be Able To Hold Our Baby. The tears welled up again as he caressed your stomach and the little life inside. "You've Done So Well For So Long. I'm So Proud Of You."

"S-Sans..."

"Hush, Now. I'm Going To Take Your Mind Off Things And Make You Feel So Very Good. He then proceeded to press those tingling magical kisses to your skin, marking a trail down your neck. He took a few moments to pay special attention to your breasts, gently massaging them. You whimpered again when his tongue swept over a nipple.

"Your Breasts Have Gotten So Big, So Full. Your Poor Little Nipples Must Be So Very Sensitive Now."

"Th-they are."

"Does It Feel Good? When I Do This? He licked the little bud again and you quickly tried to muffle the pathetic sound it pulled from you. "I Need An Answer, Wife. This Is Meant To Feel Good And Help You Relax. I Need To Know If Anything Hurts Or Is Too Much."

"N-no. Doesn't hurt. Just re-really sensitive."

"Then Shall I Continue?"

"Please," you whispered. He resumed the tender massage and laved his tongue all over your breasts, occasionally giving your nipples a bit of attention and sending sparks skittering down your spine.

"Oh, he said in delight. "It Seems You've Started Lactating. Mind If I Take A Taste?"

"Sans," you whined. "That's gross."

"Is It? Isn't This What Our Child Will Drink?"

"Yes, but-"

"I'm Sure You Will Still Have Plenty For The Little One When The Time Comes."

"That's not-"

"And Your Breasts Look So Very Full Right Now. I'm Sure That's Not Comfortable."

"Oh, fine," you huffed. Sans could be so pig headed sometimes.

"Thank You, he purred and dipped his head down to lap at the beading liquid. You winced when he gave your breast a gentle squeeze. "Too Much?"

"No, it's just t-tender."

"I Will Try To Be Mindful Of That, My Love. His touch softened and you could feel the slight tingle of healing magic in his fingertips slowly easing the aches and pains. Every single muscle in your body unwound and you melted into the bed. Your husband certainly knew how to get you to relax.

"My Dear, he hummed, "You Taste Divine. I Think I Might Be Jealous Of Our Child."

"You're ridiculous," you groaned. He gave that nipple one more gentle lap before turning to the other.

You wouldn't admit it, but you were already feeling better. Sans knew exactly how to get those lovely endorphins firing in your brain and your breasts really did feel lighter. You knew he couldn't have gotten more than a few drops out of either breast, but it certainly put your mind at ease a bit.

"Delicious, he murmured as he pressed a kiss to each breast. He slowly worked his way down to nuzzle against your belly. "Hello There, Little One. Are You Giving Your Mother A Hard Time? You Should Be Kinder To Her. She Is Being Very Patient With Everything You're Putting Her Through. He pressed his hands to your stomach and spread his fingers out over the taut flesh. "Look At How Big You're Getting. It's A Wonder Your Mother Can Still Walk Upright. You swatted his skull half-heartedly, not bothering to hide your snicker. "Now Rest. I Need To Help Your Beautiful, Patient Mother Relax And Feel As Good As She Looks."

"Pretty sure that's how I felt before we started."

"Nonsense. You Are Radiant. I Will Make You Feel As Heavenly As Your Angelic Countenance Deserves."

"Ange- Sans!" you giggled. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"What Can I Say? Your Visage Inspires Me. He pressed a gentle kiss to your stomach. "And I Might Have Been Reading One Of Those Books Alphys Lent Me."

"Figures. How trashy was it?"

"I'm Honestly Amazed Anyone Was Willing To Publish It."

"Never doubt people's love of trash. That's why we've got shows like _Teen Mom_ and _Real Housewives_."

"Fascinating. He lifted his head meet your gaze. "Now I Believe I Have An Angelic Countenance To Cater To. The only warning you got was the subtle way that his grin turned devilish before his head darted down to the apex of your thighs. You couldn't see what he was doing, but that only seemed to add to the pleasure as he got to work on your clit.

You dropped your head back down onto the pillow and gripped the sheets tightly. Sans was being just as gentle as he'd been with your sensitive nipples and it was doing the most tantalizing things to your insides.

"That's Right, Love. Take It All In. Just Lie Back And Let Me Take Care Of You."

"Sans, I-" You bit your lip in an effort to stay quiet.

"None Of That, he gently scolded. "I Want To Hear Every Delightful Sound Coming From Those Luscious Lips. He eased a finger inside you and began stroking your inner walls. You couldn't help but obey when his tongue moved back to your clit, licking and flicking the little nub.

You moaned and whimpered and whined as he gently and lovingly worked you closer and closer to the edge. Your thighs were shaking as the pleasure grew. Your knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets so tightly.

It was a torturously slow progression, but it felt like you were hurtling toward that finish. Too fast and too slow and too hard and too soft and oh so perfect! Your heart was pounding as he inched you closer and closer until you were teetering on the precipice.

"Are You Ready, Love? he purred as he nipped lightly at your inner thigh. "Are You Ready To Cum? Oh, You're So Close, Aren't You? I Can Feel You Quivering Around Me. That's It, Love. Let Me See You Come Apart. Let Me See You Cum."

You didn't last long after that. Between his velvety voice and the hot mess that he had worked you into, you really didn't stand a chance. A few more touches, a few more licks, a few more words and you were finally, _finally_ cresting.You laid there like a puddle of goo as the aftershocks kept you twitching in pleasure.

"That's My Girl. My Beautiful Mate. Sans moved back up to wrap you in his arms and hold you close. "Feeling Better?"

"Yeah," you croaked. "Sorry about that."

"You Have Nothing To Apologize For, Wife. The Hormones Are Messing With Your Thoughts And Feelings."

"Feels like a copout to just blame it all on the pregnancy."

"It's True, Though. You Weren't So Moody Or Emotional Before You Got Pregnant, And I'm Sure You Won't Be So Moody Or Emotional After The Baby Is Born."

"Don't expect the change to happen as soon as I pop 'em out. It'll take a while for my hormones to calm down and go back to normal."

"But They Will Go Back To Normal And You Will Be Your Normal Self Again. Now Sleep. You've Had A Long Day And You've Got An Even Longer Day Tomorrow."

"I do?"

"Yes. A Long, Full Day Of Being Pampered And Cared For By Your Amazing Husband."

"Oh, my," you giggled. "That sounds like quite the harrowing task. I suppose I'll need all my energy to get through it."

"Then It's A Good Thing The Breakfast I'm Making For You Will Have Tons Of Nutrients To Give You The Energy You Need."

You nuzzled into your husband's chest, smiling so wide that your cheeks hurt. There were certainly struggles to building your family, but you knew it would all be worth it in the end.


	9. Day 9: Fat Man and Little Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love your big boyfriend. It's time to show him just how much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barafell Sans 
> 
> Warning!  
Main: Size difference  
Also: toys 
> 
> Word Count: 2061
> 
> NOTE: If you don't like or are struggling with the different fonts in these stories, click the "Hide Creator's Style" button at the top of the screen. This will make all the fonts exactly the same.

You were a size queen.

That's all there was to it.

You liked having sex with girthy guys. Long was nice and all, but nothing felt better to you than being stretched wide. Some guys dumped you after you admitted this, saying you were being greedy or ridiculous, but you could tell they were insecure about their size. One boyfriend was nice enough to at least try to make things work with you. He wasn't quite thick enough for your tastes, but he was patient and found that he rather enjoyed playing with you and stretching you out with his fingers and your toys.

You would absolutely be the first to admit that you drooled a little the first time you laid eyes on a monster. They were _huge_. You would have jumped at the chance to date, or even just fuck one, but they were all so rough and edgy that you weren't sure you could really handle one.

Then you met Sans. Sure, he was an asshole just like every other monster you'd met, but he didn't threaten you with violence, so at least there was that. Well, time passed and one thing led to another and the two of you had become quite the adorable couple.

Still, Sans was hesitant whenever the topic of sex came up. It didn't seem to matter how many times you insisted that you didn't mind his size, he was certain it would be too much for you.

He was worried about breaking you. The big scary monster man with the big scary monster cock didn't want to hurt you. So, you planned ahead. It was date night, and you'd been working on yourself all day. You stretched yourself out and used plugs and toys to keep it that way, slowly working up to bigger and bigger sizes. It was murder on your self-control. To say you were ready to be fucked was an understatement.

It was a struggle, but you did manage to make it through your very romantic dinner out without letting on about your plans for after. You were just lucky that Sans liked teleporting everywhere. The restaurant wasn't far, but walking there and back would have definitely been too much for you to handle.

Things proceeded as usual when you got back to your apartment. Sans plopped down on your couch and you plopped down on his lap. You wound your arms around his neck and started kissing him, eager to slip your tongue into his mouth.

It wasn't long before things got hotter and Sans started pulling back.

"down, kitten," he admonished gently. "don't wanna go bitin' off more than you can chew."

"Honestly, I'd rather you do the biting." He shivered as you growled against his teeth.

"i'll break ya."

"No, you won't."

"yer tiny."

"I'm also pretty stretchy."

"stretchy?"

"Yeah. Wanna see?" You stood and flipped your skirt up, quickly dropping your panties. You make sure to keep your skirt out of the way as you settled back down onto his lap. You smirked at the way his eyesockets widened when he caught sight of the plug keeping you open.

"You have no idea how turned on I am right now," you purred. "I spent all day working myself nice and open for you."

"no way," he croaked. "there's no way you could, i mean, ya can't be that..._stretchy_."

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" You leaned back to give him a good view and he quickly wrapped his arms around you to keep you from falling out of his lap. You reached down and slowly started working the plug out of your tight snatch.

You froze when you heard the sound of fabric ripping.

"shit." You both looked down to see that Sans had gripped the sofa cushion so hard that his sharp fingers tore right into it.

"I guess you like what you see?" you said coquettishly.

"fuckin' understatement of the century." You could feel the lust in his voice and shivered as you got back to work.

"Well get ready, Big Guy, because you'll like the feel of it even better." The plug finally slipped out and you both moaned lewdly when a gush of arousal followed. Sans dug his hands deeper into the couch as he bucked up against you.

"shit, is that all you? are ya really that wet fer me?"

"Oh, I am," you moaned as you rocked against him. "It took so long to work myself this open. Every single second was delicious torture. I wanted to cum so bad, but I didn't. I wanna cum on your cock."

"fuck!" he snarled. You yelped in shock when his hands darted up and wrapped around you. He was breathing heavily, but he just sat there holding you. You stayed still and quiet as he closed his sockets and leaned his skull against your forehead.

"Sans?" you whispered meekly, suddenly worried you pushed him too far.

"listen close cause i'm only sayin' this once," he rumbled. "ya better be damn sure ya want this, kitten. cause i been holdin' myself back fer a long time so's not to hurt ya. i don't know if i'll be able ta back off if we get started."

"Sans, I trust you. Now please trust me. This isn't the first time I've stretched myself out like this. I've done plenty of research and prep work. I can handle this." You frowned. "But I should have talked to you about this instead of ambushing you like this. If you're not ready-"

He threw his head back and laughed louder than you'd ever heard him laugh before. You just sat there in stunned silence while he cackled away.

"not ready??" he guffawed. "kitten, i've been ready ta take you from the second i laid my sockets on you. yer the one i'm worried about."

"Don't be. I want you and I am very, _very_ ready for you."

"fine. but ya be honest with me. if ya need me ta stop or slow down or somethin', ya say so."

"Alright, alright." You rolled your eyes. "Shall we go to the bedroom? Or do you want to do it right here?"

"no point movin' now. already ruined yer sofa. plus, we're already in the perfect position."

"Really? You want me in your lap like this? I figured you'd want to bend me over or something."

"maybe another time. this way you'll have leverage and breathing room."

"So considerate," you hummed. "I know you'll take such good care of me."

He growled as he moved a hand below you to open his pants. You couldn't help but drool a tiny bit when you saw how big and hard he was.

"last chance, kitten. either speak up now or hold on, cause i'm about to give ya the ride of yer life."

"Are you gonna fuck me, or are you gonna talk?"

He kissed you ferociously as he lifted your hips with one hand and lined himself up with the other. Very slowly, he lowered you down onto his throbbing length. He managed to get the head in, but then he paused. You tried to squirm and push yourself down, but he held your hips in place.

"Sans!" You whined.

"ya sure ya can take this? sex is supposed ta feel good, kitten."

"Sans, I promise! It'll feel good! I'll like it! I WANT you to stretch me! Fill me! Fuck me _please_!"

He hissed as he slowly pulled you down just an inch or two before pulling you off just as slowly.

"Nononononopleasenopleasedontstop," you babbled.

"relax, kitten, i ain't stoppin'. i'm just takin' my time. yer so tight. won't last long if i shove it all in at once."

You still whimpered as he slowly but surely worked his way inside you. Push in a few more inches and pull out. A few more inches in and then out.

The room was full of the sounds of labored breathing by the time he hilted inside you. You were both panting so hard.

"Sans!" you cried out in a broken moan. You wanted to tell him how good it felt. How he was still stretching you so much even after you spent all day prepping yourself for him. How badly you needed him to move.

"fuck, kitten! ya feel so good. like a fuckin' vice wrapped around me!" He slowly started rocking his hips up into yours, moving in and out of you just the tiniest bit. The thrusts were shallow but they did wonderful things to your insides. "fuuuuck. yer too fuckin' tight! i ain't gonna be able ta hold back much longer, doll."

"Yes!" you shrieked. "Yes, fucking wreck me! Please!"

"oh, i'll wreck ya, alright. i'm gonna plow ya inta the couch. then inta the bed. hell, i'll plow ya inta the wall if ya want. i'm gonna fuck ya so good ya can't even stand up tomorrow. oh, kitten, by the time i'm done, ya won't be able ta walk right fer a month!"

You could only scream in pleasure as his thrusts gradually increased in speed and power. He wrapped his hands around your waist, fingers overlapping, and moved you back and forth on his cock like you were little more than a fleshlight.

"fuck, kitten. i didn't think i'd ever get ta feel ya like this. didn't think i'd ever fit. this is better than i ever fuckin' dreamed! yer so tight, so wet. and it's all fer me, ain't it? yer completely soaked fer me."

You could only moan in response as he moved you up and down this length. You gripped his shoulders tight as he bounced you in his lap, rocking his hips up to meet yours. It wasn't long before you were throwing your head back to cry out your orgasm.

"so good," he purred. "so tight." He rolled over on the couch so you were below him and carefully made sure to keep enough of his weight off of you to keep from crushing you.

He then proceeded to plow you just like he said he would.

The next hour was a whirlwind of thrusting and panting and screaming. He fucked you, wringing orgasm after orgasm from your tiny body. Into the couch, into the bed, and even against the wall.

* * *

You both lay on your bed, gasping for breath in the wake of the last, and biggest, shared climax. The sex had been better than you ever dreamed.

"Fuck, Sans. That was..."

"you said it."

"Told you I could stretch."

"heh. yeah, ya did."

You took a moment to look at him, recalling something he'd let slip mid-romp.

"You really didn't think we'd ever be able to have sex?"

"not normally. i mean, i've been messin' around with my magic lately. tryin' ta change the size. i can get it pretty thin, but i can't hold it. control always slips once i get close ta cummin'. too dangerous."

"So, you were prepared to go months or maybe even years without having sex?"

"don't need ta penetrate ya ta have sex. lots we can do to each other with our mouths and hands."

"But you were willing to give up penetrative sex to be with me."

"yeah." He shrugged nonchalantly, clearly trying to downplay his decision. "i mean, i'm plenty skilled enough to satisfy ya even without stickin' my dick in ya."

"I don't doubt it. Just not sure if I'm skilled enough with my hands and mouth to make it worth it for you."

"just feelin' how wet ya get fer me makes it all worthwhile." He growled softly and nuzzled into your neck.

"Easy, Casanova. Not sure I've even got feeling down there right now. Definitely won't be walking right for a good long while."

"i didn't hurt ya?"

"Nah, I'm not hurt. Just thoroughly fucked out." He snickered and relaxed. "But it really means a lot to me that you were willing to sacrifice penetration to be with me. I think this calls for a reward."

"oh? what did ya have in mind?"

"Well, since I can't take another round just yet...How about we get some Grillby's delivered?" His eyelights brightened and he jumped out of bed to go order the food. You just giggled at your boyfriend, slowly drooping into a well-earned nap.


	10. Day 10: Party Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Papyrus are having a blast at Undyne's Halloween party! But can you stay quiet through the fun? Or will you get caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale Papyrus 
> 
> Warnings!  
Main: Trying to stay quiet  
Also: Not quite public/exhibition, fingering, P in V 
> 
> Word Count: 2890

"ARE YOU ALMOST READY??" Papyrus called up the stairs.

"Just a sec!" You called back. You carefully put the finishing touches on your extensive makeup and checked to make sure it met your standards.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"We're not going to be late! The party doesn't start for another twenty minutes and we're only a few blocks away!"

"SIMPLICITY IS NO EXCUSE FOR LAZINESS!" You chuckled at his eccentricities as you sprayed on your MTT Brand Maximum Hold Setting Spray. That would keep your makeup in pristine condition all night if the label was to be believed.

"DARLING, PLEASE!" He sounded genuinely concerned. "THIS IS ALPHYS AND UNDYNE'S FIRST HALLOWEEN PARTY. IF WE'RE NOT THERE EARLY MY GOOD FISHY FRIEND MIGHT NOOGIE ME!"

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" You checked your costume one last time in the mirror and made your way to the top of the stairs.

"CERTAINLY NOT! A NOOGIED SKELETON IS-" He stopped dead when he saw you.

"Well? What do you think?" Papyrus stared at you in shock.

You'd both planned to go as pirates, Papyrus loving the idea of being a couple with matching costumes. You just decided to surprise him by taking things a step farther. You'd spent the entire afternoon painting your face to look like a proper skull. Your makeup wasn't _exactly_ anatomically correct, but you looked good enough in your humble opinion.

A full minute had passed in silence as Papyrus just kept staring at you.

"Is it that bad?" You fidgeted nervously as you waited for a response. You wanted to do something nice for Papyrus by truly matching him, but you suddenly worried that you'd done something wrong. Oh, stars. Was this the skeleton monster equivalent of blackface?! "Do...do you want me to go wash it off?"

"NO!!!" he shouted. "NO, MOST CERTAINLY NOT! YOU LOOK LOVELY! I WAS SIMPLY SURPRISED! ER, SURPRISED THAT YOU WERE ABLE TO PUT SO MUCH...DETAIL...SO QUICKLY."

That didn't do much for your concern. He still sounded off.

"Are you sure? I can-"

"NONSENSE! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL! NOW LET'S BE OFF!"

He offered you his arm, ever the gentleman, and you took it, still worried that you'd crossed some line. His cheek bones glowed with a gentle orange blush that you sincerely hoped wasn't due to an unintentional faux pas on your part.

You tried to ask if he was alright as you made your way down the block, but he was quick to deflect and talk about how excited he was for the party. You tried one last time as he led you up the walkway to their front door.

"Papyrus, are you sure-"

"FINALLY!" You jumped when Undyne slammed the front door open and grabbed you both, pulling you into the house. "You two were almost late!"

"A SKELETON OF MY CALIBER IS NEVER LATE!"

"Fuhuhuhu, well I'm- WAIT! WHO IS THIS BITCH?!" Undyne went from friendly to ferocious in the blink of an eye.

"Um, what?" You clung to Papyrus's arm a little tighter as she glared at you. "Undyne, it's me."

"YES! THIS IS, IN FACT, MY LOVELY DATEMATE! SHE PAINTED HER FACE TO LOOK LIKE THIS!"

"Woah, really?!?!" And just like that, her rage turned to excitement. "That's incredible! For a second there I really thought Papyrus brought some skeleton chick to the party instead! Glad I don't have to kick his tailbone for cheating on you!" You blushed.

"AS IF I WOULD EVER CHEAT ON MY BELOVED DATEMATE!" You felt your cheeks heat up under your makeup at how genuinely offended Papyrus seemed at the thought of cheating on you. You knew he was far too sweet to ever do something like that, but it still made you feel all warm and fuzzy to hear him say that.

"Yeah, that's true. You're way too much of a weenie to ever cheat on her!"

"He's not a weenie," you defended. "He's a sweetie."

"HAH! Sweetie Weenie!"

"S-sweetheart, w-what's-"

"Oh, Babe! Come check this out!"

You spent a while letting Alphys and Undyne ooh and ahh over your makeup before finally dragging Papyrus away to talk to some other guests as the party finally got underway. You mingled for a while, feeling far more relaxed now that you realized why Papyrus was acting 'off'.

He thought you looked hot as a skeleton.

You only felt a little guilty when you started flirting with him and making slightly suggestive comments that only he could hear. It was just too much fun to tease him.

You did feel a little bad when he froze up after a particularly creative suggestion you whispered to him. He stayed tense as he excused you both from a conversation with a very nice fox monster and his ice elemental girlfriend and dragged you off through the growing crowd of guests.

You tried to ask him what was wrong or apologize, but the noise from the music and the crowd was too much to be heard over.

You yelped in surprise when he led you over to a closet, opened the door, and pushed you inside before following you and closing the door behind him.

"Papyrus! What are you-"

"I'm Sorry, My Dear," he murmured as he began kissing you. "But I Just Can't Control Myself. You Look So Good Tonight."

"Oh," you blushed. "Well, thank you."

"Your Costume And Makeup Are So... _Detailed_. And The Makeup Doesn't Seem To Be Wiping Off At All."

"Um, no." It was hard to concentrate on words with the way his hands were wandering all over your body. "I got this really good setting spray. MTT brand. It'll take a lot to get this makeup off. Should make work tomorrow interesting."

"Forget Tomorrow. You Need To Focus On Right Now."

"Now? Why?"

"Because If You Don't Focus, You'll Make Noise." He made a small, near-silent sound of victory as he located the slit in your skirt that he'd been looking for and slipped his hand in. You quickly muffled a moan as his fingers trailed over your panties. "And Then Undyne Or Alphys Or Someone Else Will Come Looking."

"P-Pap!" you whisper-yelled. "We can't do this in a closet!"

"Of Course We Can."

"We'll get caught!"

"Not If You're Quiet We Won't."

"B-but-!"

"Hush Now. I Need To Concentrate So I Can Make You Feel Very, _Very_ Good, Dearest." You clamped both of your hands over your mouth as Papyrus eased your panties down and started fingering you. He wrapped his other arm around your waist to support you as his long, slender fingers caressed your insides.

You weren't sure what had gotten into Papyrus, but you were fairly certain that you liked it. He was normally so secretive about the physical side of your relationship. He was plenty affectionate around your friends and he wasn't against 'tasteful' displays of affection in public, but he was adamant that some things were meant to be _private_. Sex and all related topics were confined to the bedroom. The two of you were the only ones involved in the act, so the two of you were the only ones who needed to know about it.

You never minded, of course. It was a fair request that you were happy to oblige and he was a very attentive lover. You also enjoyed having that dirty little secret. So many people assumed that Papyrus knew little, if anything, about sex. But you knew. You knew all the dirty things he liked doing to you and all the filthy things he liked having done to him.

So, to have Papyrus, your sweet, gentle, pure Papyrus, drag you into a closet and begin fingering you was...

Well, it was downright shocking!

"P-Papy, are you sure you want to-"

"Yes! Stars Yes! Oh, My Dear, You Have No Idea How Difficult It Has Been For Me To Watch You All Evening, To See You Looking So Lively And Radiant And Yet So Very Far From My Reach." He slipped his fingers from you and brought them up to his face. The pitch-black closet was suddenly filled with a soft orange glow as Papyrus conjured his tongue and licked your juices from his fingers.

"B-but. I mean, wouldn't you rather go home?" His brows furrowed.

"Do You Want To Go Home? Goodness, I Went And Made You Uncomfortable! I Am Being An Awful Datemate!"

"No, no! You didn't make me uncomfortable! It's just that you're so against sharing anything about our sex life."

"Just Because We're Deviants In The Bedroom Doesn't Mean Anyone Else Should Get To Know All The Juicy Details." You giggled at that. "But If You're Not Uncomfortable With This Situation, Then I Would Very Much Like To Continue."

You squeaked in surprise when he lifted you and pressed you back against the wall. He nuzzled into your neck as he slid his hands down to your thighs and pulled them up to rest on his hip bones.

"Last Chance, My Dearest. We Can Leave The Party Early And Give Our Lovely Hostesses More Rumor Fodder," he growled low as he nipped at your neck. "Or We Can Stay Here And Have Some Quick And Quiet Fun Before Rejoining The Party." He pulled back a bit to look you in the eye and waggled his brow bones. "What Say You?" You snorted at the pirate accent he used for the question.

"I say you're biting off more than you can chew," you purred as you wrapped your legs around his spine. "You're loud, Sugar Skull. Someone is bound to come investigate when they hear you."

"Then It's A Good Thing That I, The Great Papyrus, Am A Master Of Stealth! I Shall Stay Completely Silent Throughout Our Daring Dalliance! Eh, Mostly Silent. I Know How Much You Like Hearing My Sinfully Seductive Dirty Talk."

"You really think you can stay quiet?"

"I Do. And I Think You're Forgetting Just How Loud _You_ Can Get."

"What? I don't get that loud!"

"Hm, Perhaps You Will Be The One To Give Us Away."

"Nu-uh, there is no way. You make way more noise than I ever do."

"That Sounds Like A Challenge, My Dear. Are You Sure You're Up For It?"

"Are you?" You asked with a roll of your hips. Papyrus's chest rumbled in a silent growl and he shoved his magic coated teeth against your lips in a tingling kiss. He ground his hips against you, rubbing his clothed erection against your lower lips.

He soon broke the kiss and moved to your neck, nipping and sucking, no doubt marking you up. His hands were on your thighs, gripping them hard enough to bruise.

"You Dirty Girl," he hissed in your ear. "You're Already Dripping Wet. You're Soaking The Front Of My Pants."

"You seem to be talking a whole lot for someone who claims to be so good at staying quiet."

"And You Still Seem To Think You Have A Chance Of Winning This."

"You're the loudest person I know. There's no way-" You quickly slapped a hand over your mouth to stifle the moan Papyrus pulled from you when he gave a particularly sharp thrust against you, dragging his bulge over your clit.

"What Was That, My Dear?"

"That was dirty."

"Not Half As Dirty As What I'm About To Do To You." He went back to teething roughly at your neck and slipped one hand down from your thigh. A moment later, you were biting back another moan as he slid his now free erection against your wet pussy. "What's Wrong, My Love? Doesn't It Feel Good? Don't You Like Feeling How Hard I Am For You? This Is What You Do To Me. This Is Why I Couldn't Wait To Get My Hands On You. I Need You So Much. I Need To Be Inside You So Badly." His voice was so quiet and rough that you could just barely hear him, but it was more than enough to get you going. You needed to step up your game.

"So good," you whimpered in your breathiest voice. "You make me feel so good, Papyrus. Please give me more. Please take care of me!" You managed to keep your voice low and it had the desired effect on your lover. He tensed up and shuddered, though he managed to keep his cool.

"Don't You Worry, Love. I'll Take Very Good Care Of You." He rubbed the tip of his length against you, slicking himself up with your arousal. He lined himself up and slowly pushed the tip in. You both struggled to stay silent.

After taking a moment to get yourself back under control, you decide to push Papyrus a bit more. You tipped your head a little closer to whisper to him, but he beat you to it.

"Does It Feel Good?" he breathed. "To Feel Me Inside You? You Feel So Good Around Me. I'm Barely In And You're Already Squeezing Me So Tightly."

"Stop teasing," you whimpered. Your voice was just a little louder than you liked.

"Do You Want More? Do You Want Me Deeper?"

"Yes," you hissed.

"Are You Sure?" You knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to trip you up. He wanted you to cry and beg and give you both away. Instead, you grit your teeth, wrapped your arms around his neck to steady yourself, and pulled him in with your legs. You slammed yourself down on his length, gritting your teeth to keep from screaming.

It was all worth it to see Papyrus's reaction. His eyesockets grew wide and his jaw fell open, clearly blindsided. You smirked victoriously, ready to gloat as soon as he cracked and made a sound just a little too loud.

You were not ready for what he did instead.

He snarled, quickly pulling out of you and then thrusting back in with much more force than you'd been able to manage. You were unable to stop the strangled moan he drew from you as he started a relentless pace.

Once the dam broke, all those noises started pouring out of you. You couldn't cover your mouth. Papyrus was taking you so fiercely that all you could do was hold onto him as tightly as you could. You buried your face into his chest, hoping that would muffle some of the noise, but your thoughts were quickly becoming overwhelmed by pleasure.

You were both panting heavily as that pleasure built up between you. It all felt so good. Too good. You were so close.

Papyrus's voice in your ear ended you.

"Yes," he hissed, giving you that final push and making you scream into his shirt. He wasn't far behind. "Dirty. Sneaky. Tight. Wet. Warm. My Human. My Mate. _MINE_!" He snarled as he emptied himself into you.

Papyrus carefully and slowly lowered you both to the ground as you caught your breath.

"So Good," he purred gently. "My Mate."

"We got loud."

"Mmm, The Music Is Louder. I Waited For A Long, Loud Song Before I Brought You In Here."

"Are you sure it was loud enough?"

"I Might Have Turned Up The Volume A Bit Before I Closed The Door Behind Us."

"You sneaky skeleton," you mumbled as you pressed a kiss to his skull. The music did sound pretty loud, even through the door. "Well, no one's come knocking yet, so it must have worked."

"Yes. Though We Should Probably Fix Ourselves Up And Return To The Party Before Someone Comes Looking For Us." You agreed and the two of you worked together to clean up and readjust your costumes so no one would be the wiser.

"You know," you hummed as you carefully stepped out of the closet together. "You were a lot louder than me."

"PERHAPS," he admitted. "BUT YOU BROKE FIRST."

"I suppose I did. I just don't stand a chance against your skills as a lover."

"I-! WELL, YES, THAT IS," he fumbled, clearly flustered by your praise. Your heart swelled with love for your precious goofball who could be sinfully sexy one minute and adorably sweet and innocent the next.

"AHEM. WELL, SINCE I AM SO TALENTED, I SUPPOSE WE CAN CALL IT A TIE THIS TIME."

"This time?"

"YES. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO TRY AGAIN ANOTHER TIME TO SEE WHO IS THE WINNER. WINK." He shot you a saucy wink as he said the word.

"I could paint my face to look like this all the time," you offered. "Then we could always match."

"I DO LIKE MATCHING, BUT I LIKE YOUR NORMAL FACE TOO."

"I wouldn't mind. Then I could always look like a skeleton monster."

"BUT YOU'RE NOT A SKELETON MONSTER. YOU'RE A HUMAN." He nuzzled into your hair. "YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL TONIGHT, AND I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU MADE UP LIKE THIS AGAIN IN THE FUTURE, BUT I LOVE YOU JUST THE WAY YOU ARE. I WOULDN'T CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT YOU."

"THERE you are!" Undyne's shout quickly ended the moment you were having with Papyrus. "I've been looking all over for you! Come on, Papyrus! We're going bobbing for apples!"

"AH! A CHALLENGE! PREPARE TO LOSE TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

You giggled as you followed your boyfriend over to the large tub full of apples and water.


	11. Day 11: A Sweet Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a delightful meal planned for your date. A very _special_ meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horrortale Sans 
> 
> Warning!  
Main: Food play  
Also: Distention, overstimulation, object insertion  
Also, also: For the sake of simplicity, I'm using 'mmmagic' as a deus ex machina so I don't have to waste time going into stuff about cleanliness 
> 
> Word Count: 2438

You took a deep breath as you entered Sans's house, taking a moment to enjoy the delicious aroma wafting through the room. Your mouth watered and your stomach grumbled, but you ignored them both.

"Sans, I'm here!"

"shit!" There was a clatter in the kitchen. "hey! be right there!"

"Do you need help with anything?"

"no! uh, i mean, no. no, i'm good. you just wait in the livin' room. i'll be right out with the, uh, i'll be right out."

You chuckled softly but did as he asked, making yourself comfortable on the couch in his living room. You took a few moments to appreciate what he'd done with the place. Your normally lazy, messy boyfriend had cleaned up the whole apartment. Sure, there were a few spots that could still use a good scrubbing, but he'd tidied up all of his clothes and dusted most if not all of the surfaces that you could see. He'd clearly put a lot of effort into this _special_ date night.

You weren't entirely sure what was so special about this date night, but you knew that it was important to Sans. He'd been so excited about it when he first brought it up. You couldn't remember the last time you'd seen him so enthusiastic.

It made a little more sense once you smelled the food. It all smelled so good, so _fresh_. A small part of you worried at the thought of Sans cooking by himself. He could be a bit forgetful sometimes and you didn't want him catching anything on fire. But it seemed that everything was going fine.

"hey." You looked over at Sans as he walked into the room. "sorry about that. just had to put a few, uh, _finishing touches_ on some things."

"That's fine. It all smells amazing."

"well, it's ready now." He held out his hand and you gladly took it, standing up and following him into the kitchen.

"Sans!" you gasped. "Did you make all of this?" The little kitchen table was covered in plates and bowls full of fruit and baked treats.

"most of it, yeah. didn't make the fruit," he chuckled. "but, uh, i did saturate it in magic. it's all magic. so i can eat it too."

"This is wonderful. I gotta say, I wasn't expecting a big dinner like this for our special date." You hoped you didn't sound disappointed because you weren't disappointed. Though you were surprised. Any date with Sans usually involved sex. Your relationship was more than just physical, but he was a very physical person. He always liked to be touching you when you were together, holding your hand or playing with your hair. A dinner date was nice, but it was certainly unexpected.

"well, some of the food is..._special_."

"Are you going to tell me what that means? Or am I going to have to figure it out for myself?"

"close your eyes." You did as you were told and waited patiently while he shuffled around a bit. "okay, now open your mouth." You opened your mouth and were rewarded with a warm piece of sweet and cinnamon-y heaven.

"Mmm," you hummed happily as you chewed the treat. "Nothing like a fresh baked cinnamon roll." Your brows furrowed in confusion when you caught a surprising flavor.

"what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just," you paused and swallowed. "Something tasted salty?"

"that'll be the icing."

"You used salty icing?"

"it's _special_ icing."

"Sans-"

"open your eyes." You opened them and immediately spotted the rest of the cinnamon roll in Sans's hand.

The icing was a very familiar shade of blue.

"Sans, is that-?"

"heh. told ya it was special."

"You kinky bastard," you purred with a smirk. This was more what you were used to.

You reached out a finger and swiped a bit of the cum off of the bun. You took your time licking it off, giving him a heated stare. Sans licked his teeth as he stared back hungrily.

"So is this your special plan?" you whispered as you stepped closer. "To do naughty things with food?"

"my two favorite things. figured mixin' them together would make things a little more fun."

"I'm down for that. Within reason, of course."

"don't worry, sweets. tonight's plans are pretty tame."

"Then let's have some fun." You snatched the cinnamon roll from his hands and took a big bite. "Might as well start with this. No sense letting it go to waste."

"i fuckin' love you."

"And I love you." You kissed his nasal ridge. "Now let's get fucking."

Five minutes later, you were both naked in bed with as much of the food as you could carry in a single trip. You'd finished the cinnamon roll and were just reaching for a second when Sans grabbed your wrist. You froze, watching him as he slowly pulled your hand up to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of your wrist.

"you really okay with this?" he asked softly as he twisted his hand around to lace his fingers with yours. "you really feel comfortable?"

"Yes, I do."

"you sure? even though-"

"Sans," you said forcefully as you reached your free hand up to cup his face. "You told me your past. I know what you did, I know why you did it, and I know my safe word. But most of all I know that I can trust you. If you don't feel comfortable going any farther then we can stop here and enjoy eating all this wonderful food you made. You know these games are only fun when we both enjoy them."

Sans snarled as he descended on you, kissing you fiercely. That was all the permission he needed.

He seemed so ready, but you could tell he was still hesitating.

"Sans."

"i want this. i do. just don't know where to go from here. don't want to do somethin' wrong."

"Just relax, Big Guy. We'll work through this together. Why don't we start with some of this." You grabbed the bottle you'd managed to swipe off the table.

"chocolate sauce?"

"It's pretty tasty. I bet it'll taste even better if I'm licking it off of you." He shivered. "Or maybe you'd rather lick it off of me?" The glimmer in his eyelight was answer enough, so you quickly popped the top and got to work.

He stared intently, eyelight following the drizzle as it landed on your skin in thick twists and whorls. His patience didn't last long. He was quick to knock the bottle aside so he could lick and suck at your skin unimpeded.

His teeth were rough on your skin, but only just rough enough to leave your skin red and slightly bruised.

"Oh, Sans," you moaned. "That feels so good. Do you like licking me clean?"

"fuck yeah," he growled. "so fuckin' good for me. so soft." You quickly flipped him over and straddled his pelvis.

"I think it's my turn now, Sugar." You picked up the bottle and started squeezing the sauce out onto his ribs.

"heh. ya sure you-" You cut him off as you dipped your head and started lapping up the mess. He moaned loudly when you wrapped your lips around his bones, sucking and rubbing your tongue all over them.

"What was that, Dear?"

"you fuckin' tease." He bucked his hips up, rubbing his glowing erection against you. "ya see what you do to me? i hope you're prepared to do something about this."

"Oh, don't you worry. I'm gonna take real good care of you." You took a moment to pour a liberal helping of the chocolate onto his cock and then got to work. You licked and sucked, humming and moaning as you both enjoyed your treat.

"gettin' close," he moaned. He placed one hand on the back of your head, threading his fingers through your hair. You tried to swallow him down deeper, but he pulled you off at the last second, cumming all over your face.

"Sans," you pouted. "You made a mess."

"we're gonna be getting' a lot messier, babe." He pulled you into a quick, sloppy kiss.

"Well, you better get very clean very quickly if you want to put that inside me. I'm not getting an infection because you wanted to get dirty."

"relax. it's all either monster food or it's super saturated in my magic. no bacteria. no risk of infection. that kinda shit is a real mood killer."

"Fair enough."

"now get over here. i'm gonna fill you to the brim."

"I need you so bad," you moaned.

"not yet. need to feed you first."

"Well, if you'd let me finish you off instead of pulling back for a facial-"

"nah, i mean real food. i wanna see you full. never want you going hungry."

"I'm hardly at risk of starving, Sans. I ate breakfast and lunch today."

"don't care. wanna see you full."

"You just want to see me eat more of your jizz."

"it's hot and you know it. but i love seeing you eat. wanna watch you eat what i made. even the stuff that's not dirty. wanna take care of you. feed you."

"As long as you eat too, love." He growled happily as he leaned in to kiss you. As soon as he pulled away, he was pressing another cinnamon roll to your lips.

"eat up, sweetheart."

* * *

"Sans," you groaned. "I can't eat another bite."

"just one more."

"I can't. I'm stuffed. I don't think I've ever eaten that much in one sitting before."

"you're doin' so good. come on, just one more bite." You whimpered but opened your mouth so he could feed you that last little morsel of food. "that's right. such a good girl." He kept purring to you, murmuring the sweetest encouragements as you chewed and swallowed down that one last bite.

"No more. I can't eat anymore."

"you did so good. lookit how full you are. so well fed. so healthy. won't ever let you go hungry."

"Sans," you pleaded. He'd fed you more cinnamon rolls, burgers, and hotdogs (all of which were graced with his cum) than you could count.

"easy, sweetheart. i got you. i'm gonna fill you up from the other end now. ya want that? ya want me to fill up your pussy?"

"Please!" The act of eating wasn't erotic to you, but he'd been teasing you with his words and fingers the entire time he'd fed you. You were more than ready to continue.

"alright then. it's my turn to eat." You vaguely noticed him pull over a large bowl of grapes, but you were too full and too horny to bother thinking of what he could possibly be planning to do with them.

You yelped when you felt the cold press of one against your dripping pussy. Shivers danced up and down your spine as he pushed it in deep, quickly following it with another and another.

"Cold!"

"as hot as you are, i'm sure they'll warm up quick."

"Sans, they're too deep."

"nah, it's fine. i can get 'em out no problem."

"But-" You were cut off as his tongue plunged into you, swirling around the grapes inside of you before hooking around one and pulling it out. Your back arched as he sucked and slurped up the arousal-soaked fruit.

"see? just lay back and let me take care of you."

One by one, he pushed them into you until you were struggling to keep them from slipping out. He just kept cooing and purring encouragements to you as he worked.

Finally, _finally_, he'd pushed the last one in. He let them all sit there for a moment before latching onto your mound and working you over. You moan as he quickly sucks out and devours each one in turn. He gave a startled groan when you came, pushing out the rest of the grapes with a rush of juices.

You laid there, whimpering and twitching as he slowly lapped you clean.

"such a good girl, cumming for me. did so good. ready for more?"

All you could do was pathetically whimper his name.

You heard him shuffling around, no doubt looking for whatever he would tease and torture you with next.

The sensation was one that was bafflingly new to you. Not quite slimy, but something close.

"gonna hafta be careful with this one, babe. banana's squish easier than grapes." You looked down and, sure enough, Sans had peeled a banana and was slowly easing it into you. " "gotta keep those muscles still. don't let those walls flutter even a little bit. wouldn't want ya to waste food now, would we?" You didn't think a slight movement like that would actually squish the banana at all, but it was thrilling to have to focus on muscle control while Sans worked you up again

And work you up he did.

He poured the rest of the chocolate sauce all over your stomach and chest before eagerly licking and sucking you clean. His tongue and teeth teased your nerves, building you back up to the edge. It was a struggle to keep your walls from contracting around the banana, but it was worth the praise the effort earned.

"so well behaved," he murmured sweetly as he pulled the banana out of you and gulped it down. "think you're ready for the real thing now?"

"Sans, please just shut up and fuck me!"

"yes, ma'am." You were both far too ready to wait any longer. He thrust into you and immediately set a furious pace, hitting those deliciously spots deep inside of you.

You were both cumming mere moments later.

You laid there panting as he emptied himself completely inside of you. You felt so full you were sure you were going to burst. You whimpered meekly when Sans pulled out and started to clean you up.

"Jus' leave it," you mumbled.

"i ain't letting any of this go to waste." You looked up at him in confusion to see he'd pulled a bowl of strawberries and a can of whipped cream from somewhere.

"The hell you planning to do with those?"

"what can i say? a fresh _cream pie_ is too tasty to turn down." Sans punctuated the statement by quickly covering your sopping pussy with whipped cream. You groaned at the pun and decided to leave your ridiculous boyfriend to his ridiculous antics.

Your exasperated sigh quickly turned to a lustful moan as he dipped a strawberry into the mess dribbling out of you, scooping up a healthy portion, and gobbled it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS SCENE: After sex 
> 
> "Oh, shit. Is that pizza?" 
> 
> "what, no cuddles?"
> 
> "But, pizza!" 
> 
> "it's for round two." 
> 
> "You got pizza from Trader Joe's and you're wasting it on sex?? Are you crazy???" 
> 
> "we can still eat it afterward." 
> 
> "Sans, this is _Trader Joe's_ pizza!"


	12. Day 12: Disgusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are utter garbage. It's a wonder Papyrus puts up with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Papyrus 
> 
> Warnings!  
Main: Degradation  
Also: Object insertion 
> 
> Word Count: 2196

You laid frozen on the couch in Papyrus's office, completely naked and staring up at your boyfriend standing in the doorway. You flinched at the utterly disgusted look on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he demanded.

"I-I was just-"

"JUST WHAT?? FUCKING YOURSELF IN MY OFFICE???"

"I-"

"PATHETIC. YOU ARE SO DISGUSTINGLY NEEDY. YOU'RE PROBABLY USING YOUR BIGGEST TOY, AREN'T YOU?"

You blushed and looked away. Papyrus took that moment to close the distance and yank the toy out of your pussy. You yelped at the feeling of being emptied so sharply. Not that you had any right to complain.

"IS THIS-?! WERE YOU FUCKING YOURSELF WITH A DAMNED _CUCUMBER_?!?!" You kept your mouth shut and your eyes down as the shame burned through you.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Yes," you muttered.

"TELL ME," he demanded. "I WANT TO HEAR YOU ADMIT IT OUT LOUD. WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

"I...I was fucking myself...with a cucumber."

You were disgusting.

He dropped the vegetable on the couch and wiped his glove off on your skin.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING. SUCH A HORNY LITTLE SLUT." He moved his hand up to your breast and squeezed hard. "YOU DON'T CARE WHAT GOES INSIDE OF YOU, DO YOU? IT DOESN'T MATTER SO LONG AS YOU GET OFF."

"P-Papyrus!"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME. THE WAY IT SOUNDS WHEN YOU SAY IT IS SO GRATING." He punctuated the last word by pinching your nipple and twisting.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME. YOU'RE NOT SORRY AT ALL. YOU'RE A NEEDY LITTLE SLUT WHO ISN'T HAPPY UNLESS SHE'S GOT SOMETHING STUFFED IN HER PUSSY. YOU DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE STINKING UP MY OFFICE OR STAINING MY COUCH. NONE OF THAT MATTERS AS LONG AS YOU GET OFF, YOU SELFISH LITTLE WHORE."

"I'm so-"

"SHUT UP! IF AN ORGASM IS THE ONLY WAY TO GET SOME PEACE AROUND HERE THEN SO BE IT." He pulled his glove off before shoving three fingers into you and starting a brutal pace. Your back arched as you moaned like the slutty little whore you were.

Papyrus was right. You could smell the musk of sex that surely covered the whole room and your leaking pussy would leave awful stains. You were such a needy slut. How did Papyrus put up with you? Why did he put up with you? You were nothing more than a distraction when he had important work to do.

"Please!" you begged as your eyes burned and tears started rolling down your cheeks. His fingers felt so good, but they weren't enough. You needed to cum so you wouldn't distract him anymore.

"PLEASE WHAT? DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU? DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO STICK MY DICK IN YOUR SLUTTY LITTLE HOLE? YOU SEEMED TO BE DOING JUST FINE ON YOUR OWN WHEN I GOT HERE. WHY DON'T WE JUST PUT THIS BACK?"

His fingers left you gaping open and empty and he quickly slammed it the cucumber back inside you with his other hand. There was no warning or gentleness. Not that you deserved it.

You screamed in pained pleasure as he shoved it deep inside you, eyes rolling back.

"DISGUSTING," he sneered as he started moving the thing at a punishing pace. "YOU REALLY ARE GETTING OFF TO BEING FUCKED WITH A DAMNED _VEGETABLE_."

You tried to respond, but he cut you off with a particularly hard thrust.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC. NOT TO MENTION A WASTE OF MY TIME AND ENERGY."

He released the cucumber and glared down at you.

"GO ON. I HAVE PAPERWORK TO FINISH. TAKE CARE OF YOUR OWN ORGASM. YOU CAN DO THAT MUCH AT LEAST, CAN'T YOU?"

"I-I..." You wanted to obey, to do as Papyrus told you, but your cheeks burned with shame. You were too turned on to refuse, but too ashamed to obey.

"WELL, GO ON. FUCK YOURSELF. WITH A VEGETABLE. LIKE THE PATHETIC LITTLE WHORE YOU ARE."

You reached down to do as he said. He sat down at his desk and started on his paperwork while you started in on work of your own. You moved the cucumber in and out with hard, quick thrusts, but you couldn't match Papyrus. You couldn't pull it out far enough or push it deep enough or move it fast enough or thrust it hard enough. Your other hand groped and kneaded your breast in an effort to push you closer to the edge. You moaned and whined in frustration as you got closer and closer but that beautiful edge stayed just out of reach.

"SHUT UP!" Papyrus snapped. "I CAN BARELY FOCUS WITH THAT RUCKUS YOU'RE MAKING."

"I-I'm sorry," you cried. "I-I can't- It's too-"

"YOU REALLY ARE PATHETIC. YOU CAN'T EVEN GET YOURSELF OFF? HOW UTTERLY PITIFUL."

"Y-yes," you whimpered. "I'm p-pitiful, pathetic, dis-_ng_-disgusting."

"THAT'S IT, ISN'T IT? YOU WANT PITY SEX? FINE," he growled as he stood up from his desk and stomped back over to you, quickly unzipping his slacks. "BUT I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HELP GET YOU OFF. MY ORGASM IS THE ONLY ONE I CARE ABOUT. THE ONLY ONE THAT MATTERS. EITHER YOU GET YOURSELF TO CUM NOW OR YOU STAY HORNY LIKE THE SLUTTY LITTLE WHORE YOU ARE. EITHER WAY, YOU ARE GOING TO STOP BOTHERING ME."

He pulled the cucumber out of you just as roughly as before and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed. You yelped when he grabbed your legs hard enough to bruise and shoved them up so your knees were pressed against your shoulders.

"Papy-" He slammed into you, knocking the wind out of you and cutting you off.

"DAMN WASTE OF TIME," he growled as he got to work plowing you. "I HAVE WORK TO GET DONE BUT YOU'RE SO DAMN NEEDY! YOU'RE HARDLY WORTH THE EFFORT OF KEEPING YOU AROUND. HONESTLY, THE ONLY REASON I HAVEN'T TOSSED YOU ASIDE LIKE THE TRASH YOU ARE IS BECAUSE YOU MAKE A HALF DECENT COCK-SLEEVE."

"I-"

"SHUT UP! I WANT TO FINISH THIS QUICKLY SO I CAN GET BACK TO MORE IMPORTANT THINGS. I DON'T NEED YOUR ANNOYING VOICE DISTRACTING ME, YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT."

You could tell he was starting to get close with the way his pace increased. You couldn't reach your clit with the way he had you folded up. You wanted to cum. You _needed_ to cum!

Between your pathetic desperation and his aggressive pounding, you managed to reach that precipice just in time for his own orgasm to send you tumbling over the edge.

You both took a moment to enjoy the aftershocks and bask in the afterglow. You also took a moment to get a handle on your heavy panting. Papyrus recovered before you and immediately got to work. He slowly and gently pulled out of you before lowering your legs back down to the couch. The drastic change in attitude was disorienting, but you knew it was important for both of you.

Even if you weren't sure you deserved it.

He didn't say anything as he stood and carefully scooped you up in his arms. He just carried you out of his office and into the bathroom. He set you down on a plush towel that was already laid out and turned to the large bathtub. After fiddling with the knobs and getting the water going, Papyrus stood and walked out of the bathroom.

You found yourself shivering violently as you sat there alone though it was only partially due to how cold you suddenly felt. You didn't like being alone. Least of all after a scene. But Papyrus was busy, so you couldn't exactly call out to him. Well, you could, but he was busy trying to take care of you. How ungrateful would you be to bother and distract him while he's being so sweet and-

You forced yourself to stop those thoughts. The two of you had done enough scenes like this that you knew exactly what aftercare with Papyrus entailed. The aftercare itself usually lasted as long as the scene, if not longer. For all the skill Papyrus had with words, he was rather inept when it came to verbally expressing any of the softer emotions. Instead, he expressed his feelings for you in these tender moments where he would care for you and dote on you, ensuring that you both recovered from the scene properly.

He always took care of you. Even when you weren't worth the effort. Honestly, you felt like a pretty miserable sub. It felt like all you ever did was just sit there and let Papyrus do all the work. You wanted to take care of him too, but you didn't know how. He always complained about how annoying and lazy Sans was, and here you were doing exactly the same thing. It really was a wonder Papyrus bothered putting up with you. You were just-

"Stop."

His firm command shocked you out of your pity party and you looked up at him with wide eyes. He stood in the doorway with a firm yet kind expression on his face and two large, colorful bottles in his hands.

"I Know Where Your Head Is Right Now. Don't Let Yourself Drop Any Lower. You're So Much Stronger Than That."

"I-"

"Don't You Start That," he admonished gently. "You Are My Mate And You Know That I Have Very High Standards. I Only Accept The Best. And That's You."

"B-but-"

"Hush Now. I'm Your Dom And You're Dropping." He walked back over to the tub and turned the knobs off before dipping a hand into the water. "Hmm, The Temperature Seems Good. We'll Just Wait Another Minute To Let It Cool. In The Meantime, Drink Up." Turning back to you, he set down one bottle and handed you the other.

You took a moment to look at the label before cracking open the top and taking a swig. You had to fight to keep from smiling while you drank the juice. Papyrus always remembered to get your favorite.

"Make Sure You Drink It All. I Don't Want Your Blood Sugar Dropping While We're Dealing With The Hormone Drop." You nodded in understanding and took another drink as he began stripping off his clothes. He was so wonderfully attentive. You honestly had no idea what you would do without him.

He watched you finish the bottle then scooped you back up once it was empty. He carried you to the tub and stepped in, slowly easing you both down into the water. It was hot, though just barely cool enough so as not to scald you. Your skin quickly started turning red as Papyrus grabbed the soap and began gently washing you.

"You Did So Well Tonight," he murmured as he pressed skeleton kisses into your hair. "I Pushed You So Hard Tonight And You Took It All. My Wonderful Mate. Only You Could Be So Strong And Resilient, Taking Everything I Dish Out."

The drop was really starting to hit you, making it harder and harder to focus on what Papyrus was saying. The words became jumbled together, but his rumbling voice helped soothe you. You melted into his arms as he showed love and affection the only way he knew how. Once Papyrus started massaging the shampoo into your hair, you succumbed completely to bliss.

* * *

Papyrus roused you from your blissful daze sometime later. You were completely clean and the water had cooled significantly.

"Feeling Better, My Dear?"

"Mmm......much. You take such good care of me, Papyrus."

"Be Honest," he insisted as he handed you the other bottle of Gatorade. "Drink That, You Need The Electrolytes. And I Don't Just Mean The Physical Aches. I Went A Bit Off Script This Time."

"I'm fine, Papyrus." He grimaced and nodded at the Gatorade in your hand. You quickly opened it and took a swig before turning back to your boyfriend. You knew that the aftercare was far from over, but it seemed like he needed it more than you did. The juice and the bath had curbed the drop and eased you back into a healthy mindset. Papyrus, on the other hand, still seemed a bit rattled.

Normally, Papyrus was careful to use the same degrading words or phrases over and over. It made it much easier for the two of you to remember it was all just part of the scene. He'd used all those words and phrases this time, but he'd also called you a "waste of time and energy" and a "piece of shit". It had hurt to hear during the scene, but you'd taken it in stride.

"Well," you murmured as you burrowed into his arms and snuggled up against his ribs. "If you want to make sure I'm really alright, we can put on our comfiest, fluffiest PJs and we can cuddle up and watch that new MTT movie." You weren't usually a fan of Mettaton's bloody works, but Papyrus loved them.

"MTT? I'm The Dom," he said with a frown. "I'm Supposed To Be The One Taking Care Of You."

"And you are. You gave me a nice warm bath and juice and Gatorade. And now you're going to curl up with me and we'll refute all the nasty things we said during the scene."

"Fine," he growled as he picked you up yet again and carried you to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bonus Scene**
> 
> "READY FOR DINNER, MY DEAR?"
> 
> "Definitely. What are we having?" You followed him down the stairs 
> 
> "JUST SOME SIMPLE MEATLOAF." His eyelights gleamed mischievously. "WITH A SIDE OF CUCUMBER SLICES."
> 
> You froze. 
> 
> "Uh, cucumber?" 
> 
> "YES, CUCUMBER. IT SEEMED SILLY TO LET A PERFECTLY GOOD VEGETABLE GO TO WASTE. ESPECIALLY ONE SO LARGE." You quickly chased after him, darting into the kitchen. 
> 
> "But-" 
> 
> "RELAX. I DID WASH IT. BUT THE PRINCIPLE-"
> 
> You both froze in shock to see Sans chowing down on a plate of cucumber slices. 
> 
> "what?"
> 
> "ENJOYING THE CUCUMBER, BROTHER?"
> 
> "actually, yeah. don't remember veggies ever tastin' this good before."
> 
> You tried to say something, but your mind was totally blank as your cheeks heated up. Sans was- But you- That was in- 
> 
> "don't know where ya got it or what ya did to it, but that was good. ya should definitely get more a those, pap." Sans finished off the plate and shot you a smile and a wink as he sauntered out of the kitchen. 
> 
> Did he know?! 
> 
> Did Papyrus tell him?!?! 
> 
> What the ever-loving fuck just happened?!?!?!


	13. Day 13: A Tale of Two Horndogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your two boyfriends are feeling a little competitive. And you're caught in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kustard (Underfell Sans and Undertale Sans) 
> 
> Warnings!  
Main: DP, Sancest  
Also: Established poly relationship, competitive domming, double dom energy 
> 
> Word Count: 2108

"What?" You weren't sure how to answer as Red and Sans both stood in front of you waiting for a reply. You just sat there a moment, staring at them across your desk.

"c'mon, kitten. just tell us who's better at sex."

"yeah, sweetheart. tell him how much better i am."

"like hell! yer too fuckin' borin', _vanilla_!"

"well, i guess you would say i'm boring. i might not use fancy toys and tricks like you do, red, but that's because i don't need 'em to give her a good time."

"ya wanna say that again?!"

"Enough!" you snapped. "I am _trying_ to finish this paper."

"wait, i thought that paper wasn't due for another month."

"Just because you two are lazy assholes-"

"masters of procrastination."

"_Lazy assholes_," you insisted. "Doesn't mean I am. I want to get this finished sooner rather than later so I can-"

"yeah, yeah. yer all on top of things."

"i think you need to loosen up a little, sweetheart. come play with us."

"I really can't, guys."

"but we need to know who's better at sex!"

"yeah. we can give ya a demonstration and then ya pick the winner."

"You horndogs just want sex."

"gasp!" Sans said in mock indignation. "how could you accuse us of having such ulterior motives?"

"this is a very serious matter, kitten. we _need_ ta know who's better at sex."

"No, you _want_ to get your rocks off. Why don't you just go fuck each other and let me work on my paper?"

"we're too biased. we need an impartial judge to give a fair and honest ruling."

"plus, we already did that. twice." You groaned and dropped your head onto the desk with a thunk. "what? i topped him then he topped me. still can't agree that i'm better."

"that's 'cause you're not."

"'cept i am."

"come on, red. i'm _classic_. i'm the original. you can't beat the original."

"yeah, right. classic just means plain. i, on the other hand, spice things up. i'm red hot."

"you-"

"Alright!" you groaned. "If we do this, will you two please let me finish my paper?" They both nodded vigorously, smiles wide. You quickly saved your progress and pushed your chair back.

Apparently, that was the end of your boyfriends' patience. They each grabbed an arm and 'ported you right to the bedroom. Well, at least they didn't just knock everything off your desk and have you there. You landed on the bed with a huff and were then immediately assaulted by four wandering hands. They squeezed and pinched as they quickly divested you of your clothes.

You opened your mouth to grumble at them, but they were quick to silence you. Sans shoved his tongue into your mouth and got to work massaging your own tongue while Red latched onto your neck and started nibbling and sucking. 

You then made the unfortunate mistake of whimpering, spurring them on in their ridiculous competition.

"fuck, kitten. ya sound so good." Red continued marking up your neck as his hands slipped up over your ribs to cup your breasts. "ya gonna keep makin' those sounds fer me, kitten?" he purred in your ear as he squeezed your boobs. "that's right. moan fer me. tell me how good i make ya feel."

"_we_," Sans insisted, breaking the kiss to glare at Red over your shoulder. "how good _we_ make her feel."

"whatever helps ya feel better, sansy." You didn't have to look to know that Red was shooting Sans a shit eating grin.

"Guys." That one word was enough to pull their attention back to you. Red got to work on the other side of your neck to make it match the first side and started kneading your breasts. Sans tipped his head down to nibble on your collarbone while his own hands slid down past your hips to your ass. He gripped both cheeks, giving them a squeeze, and growled as he gave a particularly sharp nip. 

Both skeletons moved as one as they held you tight with teeth and hands and rocked their hips, grinding their aching lengths against you.

"oh, sweetheart. we are going to fucking _wreck_ you."

"mmm... can't wait ta be inside ya. ta feel yer tight walls wrapped around me."

"H-how- you two just f-fucked each other," you gasped out. "_Twice_. How d-do either of you st-still have the ene-nergy to-to-oooo..." The words fizzled on your tongue as coherent thought abandoned you. Between their hands and their mouths, you never really stood a chance.

"what can i say, kitten? yer too sexy fer yer own good."

"and you've got us trained so well. one word from you and we're both hard and raring to go."

"heh. like pavlov's fuckin' dogs."

"You two are such nerds."

"yeah, but we're _your_ nerds."

"Damn right you are. Now hurry up and bone me."

"yes, ma'am," they growled in unison. They managed to remove their own clothes without taking their hands off of you for more than a second at a time.

You sighed in bliss as you laid down on the bed, tangled up with two very sexy, very horny skeletons. Red kept one hand on your breast, playing with your nipple, while the other trailed down to play with your clit. Sans apparently had the same idea, digging one hand into your ass cheek with bruising force and sliding the other down past your tighter hole to your pussy.

"oh, sweetheart," he purred as his finger slipped right into your hole. "you're so wet. look how wet she is, red." Red was quick to comply, moving his own finger down just a bit farther to slip in right next to Sans's finger.

"is all that fer us, kitten? did we make ya all wet?"

Their fingers slowly started pumping in and out of you, pulling tiny little moans and whimpers from you.

"that's right, kitten. we're gonna take real good care of ya."

"we're gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart. you want that? you want us to make you feel good?"

"_Yes_," you hissed.

They kept working you, whispering sweet and dirty things to you as they fingered you. Slowly, they each added a finger, stretching you out and getting you ready.

"Please," you begged. "Please just fuck me already!"

"alright, sweetheart. i'll fill you up."

"hang on, who says you get ta go first?"

"we can go at the same time," Sans huffed impatiently. "go in the back door."

"ya know she don't like anal as much."

"she still likes it."

"but not as much. it ain't a fair judge of skill."

"well i'm in front of her and you're behind her. so, either use the back door or wait your turn."

"or we could flip her and _i'll_ get ta fuck her pussy."

"Will you two just decide?!" you growled. "If you two don't stick _something_ in me in the next thirty seconds, there will be no sex for either of you!"

"swe-"

"For a month!"

"kit-"

"Two months!"

"fine!"

"i'm going first."

"the hell ya are."

"one of us has to go first, red. it's not like we can both fuck her pussy at the same-"

All three of you froze.

"No."

"come on-"

"No."

"but-"

"I said no! You're both way too big! There's no way you'll both fit!"

"relax, kitten. we won't hurt ya."

"we'll be real careful. we've got a few tricks up our sleeves."

"Neither of you have sleeves right now," you grumbled. "...what kind of tricks?"

"mmmagic!" Sans whispered, complete with wagging brows and jazz hands.

"just a few magical shenanigans. you trust us, kitten?"

"Of course I do."

"then just relax and let us take care of ya."

You tensed up when you felt the first cock nudge against your pussy lips. You slowly relaxed when you noticed that it didn't feel the same as usual. Sans moaned as his cock glided into you far more easily than usual.

"Did...did you shrink your dick?"

"made it thinner. for now, at least." Both skeletons hissed as Red slid in, stretching you just the slightest bit. They'd both done something with their magic to make their cocks thinner. The two of them together like this were about as thick as either of them were normally.

"fuck, kitten. we ain't gonna be able ta hold this."

"ngh, not with the way you're squeezing us."

"we'll try ta go slow, but, fuck! ya feel so fuckin' good!"

"Move!" you shrieked. "Please, move! Fuck me! Fill me!"

They both growled as they leapt into action, thrusting in and out of you together. You moaned and writhed between them, flinging your arms out to wrap one around each of your lovers. They were working so well together, plowing you in perfect synchronization.

Until Red stuttered. Sans let out the filthiest moan you'd ever heard as they both latched onto the new tempo. They thrust in time with each other with a tiny delay between them. The new movements let them rub up against each other as they drove into you.

Whimpers and moans quickly filled the room as they kept pounding into you while rutting against each other. Your head tipped back at the twinge of stretch. They were getting bigger. The deeper they fell into coital bliss, the more their magic control slipped, letting them slowly grow back to their usual size.

Your trust was not misplaced. While you could feel them growing inside of you, it was slow enough that you were in no danger of tearing. Instead, you merely wailed louder as you were stuffed more and more.

"Fuck! I can feel-! Yo-you're getting bi-igger! Fuck, Sans! Red!"

"ya like that, kitten? ya like feelin' us stretch ya out?"

"oh, sweetheart, you're so tight. squeezing us like a fucking vice!"

"yer clenchin' us so tight. pressin' us against each other. crushin' our magic together."

Sans growled as he spurted a bit of precum at the sound of Red's gravely sex voice.

"oh, ya like that, sansy? ya like hearin' me talk about the way yer dick feels up against mine? i know she likes hearin' me say it, don't ya, kitten? ya like hearin' me say all these filthy things. ya fuckin' love it!"

"_red_," Sans snarled as he reached a hand behind you to grip Red's skull. You moaned when you heard the clack of them pressing their teeth and tongues together in a sloppy kiss. Sans took his other hand off of you and Red promptly whimpered and stuttered in this thrusts, letting out his own spurt of precum.

"Fuck, yes!" you hissed. "I love it when you guys fuck me like this! What are you doing to him, Sans? Are you pulling on his ribs? Or are you jerking off his spine? Sans, please! Red always makes the sweetest sounds when you touch him." Sans clearly took your words to heart as Red started making all those wonderful sounds that only the two of you could draw from him. 

Both skeletons panted as they broke their kiss only for Red's delicious sounds to start again a moment later. They were even better when they weren't muffled by Sans's mouth. You rolled your hips as your own noises blended so perfectly with Red's. 

"look at you. the two of you. so fucking perfect for me."

"fuck! so tight! so hard!"

"S-so close!"

"that's right, sweetheart. just like that!"

"fuck, kitten! sans!"

They were just as close as you were, thrusts irregular and desperate and cocks once again full size. You begged and pleaded as you chased your climax.

As one, both skeletons lowered their heads to either side of your neck and latched on, digging their teeth in with a force just shy of breaking the skin.

That was the final push you needed to propel you over the edge. You screamed your pleasure as you clenched down on both of the dicks stuffing your pussy. With a muffled groan, both of your skeletal lovers followed you over the precipice and emptied themselves inside of you.

You drifted in and out of consciousness after that, still riding the high of your orgasm. You heard Red and Sans whispering to each other as they puttered around you, cleaning you up and tucking you into bed. They were lazy assholes, but they always took care of you.

The last thought that drifted through your mind as your lazy lovers curled up in bed on either side of you was that, not only did you not finish your paper, but they would insist on knowing who was better at sex when you woke up. Not that you had any idea how to pick a winner. You just knew you'd have to either come up with something or be ready to go another round with your horndog boyfriends.


	14. Day 14: Put on a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're still feeling more than a little self conscious, so Sans decides to call in some back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underswap Sans 
> 
> Warnings!  
Main: Voyeurism/Exhibitionism  
Also: Cum painting, Dirty talk, Bukake  
Also, also: This Chapter is a continuation of _Eye of the Beholder_; Also includes Undertale Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus, and Swapfell Sans 
> 
> Word count: 2269

"I WAS THINKING WE SHOULD HAVE SOME FRIENDS OVER TONIGHT."

"Friends? But it's date night."

"YES, WELL, THEY WOULD BE HELPING!"

"Helping with date night?"

"YES!" He paused to give you a serious look. "Don't Think I Haven't Seen What's Been Going On Lately. You're Still Upset."

"It's nothing."

"It's Not Nothing! It's Clearly Bothering You So It's A Great Big Something That Must Be Dealt With!"

"And how are friends going to help with my self-confidence?"

"I'm Glad You Asked! You See, I Hand Picked These Friends Specifically For Tonight! They're Happy To Help, But They'll Be Very Understanding If You Don't Feel Comfortable Accepting Their Help."

"If I don't feel comfortable? Sans, what kind of help are they offering?" A knock on the door interrupted his reply. He gave you a pleading look as you huffed and went to open the door.

You weren't sure what you were expecting, but alternate versions of your Boyfriend and his brother was certainly not it.

"GREETINGS, HUMAN! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Uh, hi, Rus. What brings you guys here?"

"BLUEBERRY INVITED US. HE ASKED FOR OUR HELP WITH A LITTLE SOMETHING." Razzberry managed to look both intrigued and totally disinterested at the same time.

"Oh. Well, um, won't you please come in?" You moved aside to let them in the house. Rus, Razz, and Edge all stepped in and promptly made themselves at home.

"OH GOOD! YOU ALL CAME TOGETHER!"

"NOT YET, WE HAVEN'T." You flushed at the heated look Edge shot you.

"EDGY-ME! THAT IS NOT A VERY POLITE OR APPORPRIATE THING TO SAY!"

"CONSIDERING WHY WE WERE ALL INVITED HERE, I THINK IT'S VERY APPROPRIATE."

"Sans?"

"AH. YES. RIGHT. I WAS JUST ABOUT TO EXPLAIN THINGS TO HER."

"YOU MEAN YOU INVITED US WITHOUT TALKING TO HER ABOUT THIS??"

"I KNEW SHE WOULD BE TOO AFRAID TO SAY YES IF I TALKED TO HER ABOUT IT BEFORE HAND! NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, SHE'LL ACTUALLY THINK ABOUT IT!"

"BUT WE DON'T WANT HER TO FEEL PRESSURED! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO HELP HER!"

"AND HELP HER WE SHALL." Razz stood up and strode up to you with a confidence that only a Fell monster could manage. "LITTLE BLUEBERRY HAS TOLD US THAT YOU HAVEN'T BEEN FEELING YOUR BEST LATELY. SOME NONSENSE ABOUT FEELING INSECURE."

"It's not nonsense," you muttered. You knew you weren't anything special, but it still hurt to hear his dismissive tone.

"IT ABSOLUTELY IS NONSENSE," Razz huffed. "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL."

"AND CHARMING!" Rus chimed.

"FRANKLY, WHEN BLUE MADE THIS LITTLE SUGGESTION, WE COULDN'T AGREE FAST ENOUGH. JUST THE THOUGHT WAS IRRESISTABLE."

"And, uh, w-what suggestion was that?"

"WHY, TO WATCH, OF COURSE."

"Watch?!" you squeaked.

"YES. OF COURSE, WE'D ALL LOVE TO DO MUCH MORE, BUT IT'S UNDERSTANDABLE THAT BLUE WOULDN'T WANT TO SHARE SUCH A TREASURE WITH ANYONE."

"S-Sans?!" Sans, your Sans, darted forward and quickly pulled you back from Razz. The Fell alternate hadn't done anything, really, but just his words and proximity were starting to get to you.

"It's Alright," Sans cooed. "Like I Said Before, They Will All Understand Completely If You Don't Feel Comfortable With This. We Can All Just Sit And Talk Or Watch NTT Or Do A Puzzle."

"Or We Can Leave If You Want Us To. We Won't Mind!"

"We'll Mind," Edge grumbled. "But We'll Understand And Comply. I Would Certainly Like To Get The Show I Was Offered, But It Won't Be Any Fun If You're Upset."

"Really, Blue. You Should Have Said _Something_ To Her Before Inviting Us."

"I Told You. She Would Have Been Too Afraid To Even Think About Saying Yes. This Way She Can See That You Really Are Interested And She Can Make A Proper Decision."

"If You Say So. I Suppose You Know Your Mate Best."

"That's Right!" He turned back to you with the gentlest smile. "What Do You Say, My Love? Are You Up For Having An Audience? Or Would That Be Too Much?"

You wanted to shout that of course it would be too much, of course you wouldn't feel comfortable with such a thing. But you hesitated. You cast a quick glance over at the alternate skeletons. They had agreed to the idea of watching you and Sans having sex. In fact, all three of them seemed to be _really_ into the idea.

"How...would this work, exactly?" They all perked up at your interest.

"Well, First We Come Up With A Safe Word. If You Feel Uncomfortable At Any Point Or Don't Want To Continue, You Say The Word And We Stop. Then We Would Get Started Just Like Normal. They'll All Sit Back And Watch While Supplying Commentary."

"C-commentary?"

"We Want You To Know Just How Much We Enjoy The Show," Rus said gently.

"Assuming You Can't Tell From How Hard We Get At The Sight And Sounds."

"Yes, About That," Razz spoke up, "We Are Allowed To _Enjoy_ The Show, Correct?"

"What?"

"As Eager As I Am To Watch, I Don't Particularly Enjoy Being Uncomfortable."

"I don'-"

"He Means 'Are We Allowed To Jack Off While We Watch?'"

"Edgy-Me! Do You Really Have To Be So Crass?"

"I Really Don't Have The Time To Be Subtle _Right Now_ Since I Have Other Things I Could Be Doing _Right Now_. So I Don't Want To Hang Around Here If I'm Not Going To Be Seeing The Show I Was Promised. I'd Like An Answer."

"Now Hold On, Edge," Sans grumbled. "Don't You Go Saying Stuff Like That! I Don't Want Her Saying 'Yes' Because She Feels Like She Owes You Guys Or Something!"

"It Wasn't Meant To Pressure Her," Edge growled. "It Was Meant For You! Promising Things Without Delivering!" Sans blushed.

He and Edge started bickering and snipping back and forth, but you weren't paying attention to that.

Your brain was stuttering, not quite able to process what Razz had been asking. He wanted to..._masturbate_? While he watched you have sex with Sans? It wasn't all that ridiculous, really. That's the sort of thing people did when they watched porn, after all. You weren't too sure how you felt about that.

Until you realized what that implied.

They really, truly found you attractive.

As embarrassing as that thought was, it also warmed your heart and sent little sparks dancing down your spine to settle low in your belly.

"This, um, this safeword. What would it be?" The room went silent as four pairs of eyelights fell on you.

"Something That You Would Never Normally Say During Sex."

"It Needs To Be Obvious So That We Don't Miss The Cue."

"Are You Sure?" Sans asked with the most serious expression he'd ever worn.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I am."

"Think Isn't Good Enough."

"We Want You To Be Really, Really Sure That You Want This. We Don't Want To Pressure You Into Anything."

"I want to try it," you admitted. "I think I'll like it. And, if I don't, then I know I can trust you guys to stop if I say the safeword."

"So, Then. What Shall The Safeword Be? Apples? Sycamore?"

"Fartmaster!" You all looked at Rus in confusion. "Well," he blushed, "It's Something You Would Never Normally Say. Especially During Sex. And It'll Be Easy For You To Remember Since It's So Silly."

"I think it's great," you smiled. "So, uh, h-how do we get st-started?"

"Just Like Usual," Sans purred as he pulled you close. You heard shuffling off to the side as the other three skeletons got situated on the couch, but you tried to focus on the skeleton in front of you instead. "Forget Them. At Least For Now. For Now, It's Just You And Me, My Love."

"Just you and me," you whispered back.

It started out slow. You let your hands wander all over each other as you kissed languidly. It was easy to tune out the sounds around you when you had Sans in your arms.

Soon enough, your roving hands slipped under clothes and started easing them off. Piece by piece, you both stripped down in the middle of the living room. You whimpered and moaned as Sans's delightful mouth moved down to nibble on your neck.

"Oh, My~" he purred as he fingers slipped down between your legs. "Look At How Wet You Are! You're Positively Dripping! Are You Enjoying Yourself?"

"Y-yes," you whimpered. "Sans!"

"Fuck!" hissed a voice that was not your boyfriend's. Your eyes flew open and locked on the three skeletons jerking off on the couch.

"Mwe Heh Heh," Sans chuckled as he slid two fingers into you. "You're Getting Wetter. And I Can Feel Your Walls Fluttering. You Like This, Don't You? You Like Having These Men Watching While I Ravish You."

You blushed and buried your face against Sans's sternum.

"No Hiding, Love. Let Them See Your Lovely Face. Let Them See How Much You're Enjoying This."

"That's Right, Let Us See. We Came All This Way To Watch You. Won't You Give Us A Show?"

"Let Us See You Fall Apart. Let Us Hear You Moan."

"You're So Beautiful. Please Don't Hide."

You bit your lip hesitantly before you ground your hips down into Sans's fingers and let out a soft moan.

"Oh, That's Right. Louder!"

"You Can Do It. Let Us Hear You!"

"Moan For Us!"

The fingers inside you picked up speed as Sans nibbled and sucked on your neck, marking the skin. You let your head tip back as you moaned again, louder than before.

"Fuck!" Edge panted. "You're A Dirty Little Slut, Aren't You?"

"No, Not Dirty. She's Divine."

"Look At Her! She's Getting Finger Fucked In Front Of Three Other Men!"

"And She's Loving It!"

"What A Good Little Slut She Is."

They continued on like that as Sans worked to stretch you open. You couldn't help but gasp and moan in shock when you were suddenly rocked by an orgasm.

"Cum For Us, Human!"

"Just Listen To Her! She's Absolutely Loving This!"

"That's A Sight I Won't Soon Forget."

"That's Not The Half Of It," Sans chuckled as he lifted your leg to show off your pussy. "She Squirted. She's Completely Soaked Us Both."

Your audience moaned their appreciation.

"Don't Keep Us Waiting. I'm Sure She'd Like To Cum Again."

"She's Being So Good. She Deserves A Prize."

"Make Her Cum Again, Blue. Let's See How Far She Can Squirt."

You moaned helplessly as Sans fingered you through another climax and your audience cheered. You couldn't take anymore and begged Sans to finally fuck you. He lifted you up, easily supporting all of your weight as he stood in the middle of the room, and slowly lowered you onto his length. They all marveled over the way you stretched around his cock.

"Look At This! She Took Him Right To The Hilt!"

"Such A Good Girl, Taking Him So Deep."

"Does It Feel Good? The Way He Stretches You Out?"

"Go On, Blue. Don't Keep Her Waiting."

"Pound Her Pussy! We Want To Hear Her Scream!"

"I Think She Wants It Faster, Blue!"

"Now Harder! You Want It Harder, Don't You? You Want Your Lovely Mate To Pound Your Pussy!"

"Look At The Way Her Tits Bounce! Jiggling With Every Thrust!"

"I Want To Touch Them So Bad. I Wonder If They Taste As Good As They Look."

"Forget Her Tits. Look At Her Ass! So Round And Plump. I Want To Feel How Tight She Is. Care To Share, Blueberry? I Think She'd Enjoy A Good Sanswich."

"Fuck. She's got me so hard right now, I don't even care about that stupid pun."

"Besides. If We Can't Join In, Then Neither Can You."

"That's Not A Bad Idea! What Do You Say, Human? Do You Want Us To Join In? Do You Want More Cocks In You?"

"N-n-"

"See? It's Too Much For Her!"

"Don't Be So Sure," Sans growled in delight. "Go On, Love. Tell Them What You Think. Tell Them What You Really Want."

"N-n-next t-ti-ime~!" It was a struggle to get the words out as Sans wrenched yet another orgasm out of you with his wild thrusts.

"Fuck, Yes!" Razz hissed as Edge and Rus both moaned lewdly in agreement.

"That's My Girl! So Beautiful! So Brave! I Knew You'd Love This!"

"She Really Is Loving This, Isn't She?"

"We'll Have To Join You Two Like This Again."

"And Again, And Again, And Again."

"It'll Be Our Pleasure!"

"Are You Guys About To Cum?" Sans panted. "Because I'm Nearly At My Limit."

"Are You Going To Fill Her Up? I Bet That's How She Likes It Best. Bet She Loves Being Filled With Your Hot Spunk."

"Oh, She Does. But She'll Like This Too. Get Over Here." Sans picked up the pace, inching closer and closer to his own climax. The other three all followed his order, standing up and walking over as they kept pumping their cocks. Sans thrust a few more times before pulling you off of him and laying you on the ground. He wrapped his hand around his length and moaned as he came, covering you in his essence. The other skeletons moaned just as loudly as they stroked themselves through their own climaxes, coating you in a rainbow of magical cum.

"Fuck, You Look So Sexy Like This!"

"So Beautiful. Painted In Our Cum Like This."

You were still lost in the haze of lust as you dragged a finger up your body, scooping up a good mix of the jizz and licking it up.

There would definitely be a repeat performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter for a while. I will try to get the rest of them done in the next few months, but we'll see how things work out.


	15. Day 15: The Skeleton's Closet (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans are ready to enjoy a little play time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! 
> 
> Main: Fem Dom, pegging  
Also: Needy Red begging for cock 
> 
> Word Count: 2935
> 
> Also!  
I am NOT back from Hiatus. This is something I wrote a while back as a wrap up to the 2019 Kinktober that I gave up on.

You'd been foolish enough to think that Sans's sub heat would be easy. And why wouldn't it be? You'd become rather adept at domming him (even when he was being a brat and needed a bit of punishment) and you'd done a ton of research so you would know how to take care of him and his _alternate_ equipment.

What you hadn't been prepared for was just how _needy_ Sans turned out to be. You actually had to stop him from masturbating at one point because you were worried that he would finger himself raw. You only succeeded by distracting him with your tongue. Given his rather vocal reaction, you'd done pretty well for your first time eating out a pussy. Of course, it was entirely possible that he was just so horny that skill didn't matter.

That had been enough to take the edge off, but that was about it. Poor Sans was still so horny. You knew he wouldn't last much longer before the heat started to really mess with his magic. If you didn't plow him soon, he was likely to hurt himself trying to cope with the heat.

Unfortunately, you couldn't just leave him be while you got the harness on.

Fortunately, Sans had plenty of those silk scarves.

It didn't take you long to tie his wrists and ankles so he was spread eagle on the bed. He whimpered and moaned and cried as he struggled weakly against the bonds. You took pity on him and pulled out the vibrators. You taped them to strategic positions on his ribs and spine and slowly turned up the intensity.

Once Sans was sufficiently distracted, you got to work slipping on the harness. It wasn't overly complicated, but you had to make sure it was tight enough so as not to slip, but not so tight that it cut into your flesh or chafe. While this was all for Sans's sake, you didn't want to be unnecessarily uncomfortable.

You finished the last adjustment just as Sans came with a wail. You quickly moved back over to the bed and turned off all the vibrators before slowly peeling them off of him. You knew he would need more soon, but there was no need to torture him with over-stimulation at the moment.

"Hey, you," you cooed. "Feeling better?"

"yeah," he mumbled. 

"I'm glad. You were kind of out of it there for a while."

"meh. heat'll do that."

"Yeah, but I worry when you devolve into a gibbering mess, babe. You can't tell me when something is too much."

"dun worry. shouldn' happen again. just been a while since i last had a heat partner. guess i'm a lil excited ta get fucked."

"You sure? I want to take care of you, Sans, but if you can't say the safeword-"

"glamburger. safeword is glamburger."

"Sure, you can say it _now_. But what about the next time you wind up a gibbering mess?"

"told ya. won' happen again. the heat just hit me all at once. i'll be fine if we just keep the orgasms cummin' fer a while."

"...Was that a pun?"

"heh. still got it."

"You're such a dork," you giggled. "Do you need to go again right now? Or do you want to wait for a bit?"

"wanna cuddle. just fer a bit."

"We can do that," you purred. You slipped into the bed and slowly released each of his limbs from their bindings. As soon as he was free, Sans rolled over and curled into your side.

"hate this. act like a lil bitch when i'm in sub-heat."

"You're not acting like a little bitch."

"yu-huh. cuddlin' like a wimpy lil bitch."

"I love cuddling. Are you saying I'm a wimpy little bitch?"

"no..."

"Then stop fussing and sit up for a minute. You need to drink something before you relax." He obeyed promptly if sluggishly, sitting up and taking the glass you offered him. He guzzled down the water and handed the glass back before burrowing back into your embrace.

"heh. ya happy ta see me, babe?" he snickered as the strap on dug into his hip.

"I figured I should put it on before you got riled up even more. I doubt you'll be able to wait once the heat comes back."

"ya ain't wrong about that." He reached down and wrapped a hand around the shaft. "it feels different," he mumbled. 

"That's because it is. I still have the old dildo, but I got a new one to surprise you."

"oh? well that's nice and all, but it's the same size, ain't it? the texture's really the only difference, but it ain't nothin' special."

"Oh, trust me. This one is _very_ special."

"oh, yeah? and what makes it so special?" His eye lights twinkled mischievously as he started pumping the strap on. The contact and motions didn't do anything for you, but the look in his sockets and the roughness of his voice certainly did.

"See, I was thinking about when you dom me and how much I love feeling you fill me up with your cum." He shivered in delight as you purred into his ear canal. "And you always love filling me up with your cum, don't you?"

"fuck," he grumbled, pumping the strap-on faster.

"Well, I figured, since you're suffering through a sub heat and all, that you deserved a little reward. What do you think, Sans? Is that a good enough reward for you? Do you want me to fill your tight pussy full of my cum?"

"fuck, _yes_," he moaned.

"Do you still want to rest and cuddle? Or are you ready to go again?"

"ready! i'm so fuckin' ready! fuck!"

"Don't worry, sugar skull. I will." You let him keep stroking the shaft as you leaned in to kiss him. He moaned against your lips and you took the chance to slip your tongue into his mouth and rub it against his. While he was distracted, you carefully slipped one of your hands down between his legs where his pussy still sat, puffy and absolutely dripping.

He whimpered against your lips when you gently ran your fingertips over his sensitive mound. Your fingers drifted up to circle his clit before giving it a pinch. Sans squealed and whimpered, rocking into your hand as his pace on the dildo sped up.

You broke the kiss so you could hear him moan as you slowly dipped your fingers inside of him.

"My, my. Just look at how wet you are."

"fuck me, babe, please! fuck my needy cunt!"

"Patience," you cooed. "I still need to slick this bad boy up. I don't want to accidentally hurt you, after all." 

"ya won't hurt me! please!"

"Let me just get up and go find the lube." You started to shift, but Sans was quick to grab you.

"no!" His hands locked around your wrists. "please! don't go! just fuck me!" You carefully watched his expression as you weighed your options. You wanted to have fun with him, but you didn't want to push him too far.

"Well, if you don't want me to go get the lube, then why don't you get my cock nice and wet yourself."

"me?"

"You think you're up for it? You think you can suck my cock and get it all slicked up?"

The desperation in his expression vanished and his eye lights glimmered in excitement.

"i can suck it. fuck, i wanna suck yer cock so bad."

"Then get to it." You moved so you were sitting up against the head board with the cock standing proudly. Sans didn't waste a second getting between your legs and gulping down half the dildo in one go.

You couldn't feel any of it, but it was still incredibly hot to watch Sans bob his head up and down the shaft. He seemed to be enjoying the blow job even more than you were. He was really getting into it, humming and slurping and pumping the base.

"Such a good boy, sucking my cock like a pro."

"please cum! i wanna taste it!"

"Really? Wouldn't you rather I cum in your pussy? You can taste it then. I'll fill your pussy and then scoop it all out and feed it to you."

He moaned.

"Now be a good boy and lie down on your back."

He rolled onto his back and lifted his legs, spreading them wide to give you plenty of room to maneuver. You rolled over on top of him and pressed another kiss to his teeth.

"You ready for me?"

"yes!"

"Alright, good boy. Here I go." You lined the cock up with his pussy lips and rubbed lightly. He whimpered pleadingly. As much fun as it was to toy with him, it was time to do your job and take care of your darling little sub.

He moaned long and loud as you slowly pushed in. You took your time letting him get used to the intrusion, but he didn't seem to need it. Between how wet he was and how well he'd slicked the dildo up, you glided right in so smoothly. The stretch didn't seem too bad for him either. 

"You good?"

"more!"

"Do you remember the safe word?"

"hn?"

"The safe word, Sans. I'm not going to continue if you can't tell me the safe word."

"glamburger! safeword's glamburger! please! move!" That was proof enough for you that he was still at least semi-coherent.

"Good boy."

You pulled out slowly until just the very tip rested inside of him. You grabbed his hip bones, shushing him as he whimpered and begged, and then thrust.

He wailed as you hilted inside of him. You didn't give him much time to recover, though. You immediately started a brutal, punishing pace to work him right up to the edge.

Only to slow down once he started getting close.

You took your time thrusting into him slowly. Then, once he had calmed down a bit, you jumped right back up to that fast pace.

Watching his spine arch and his eye lights flicker out as he came, clenching and squirting around your temporary cock was utterly amazing. It might just be your favorite sight of all time.

You kept thrusting through his orgasm, though you did slow down a bit so as not to overstimulate him too badly.

"You're so gorgeous when you cum," you purred softly. "Do you want to keep going?"

"yes," he mumbled looking thoroughly blissed out. 

"You sure? We can take a break if you want."

"nah. i'm feelin' better, but still feelin' the heat. wanna go again now. maybe work me into a lull."

"If you're sure you can take it."

"ya promised me a pussy full of cum," he purred with a sultry smirk. "ya ain't gonna break yer promise ta me, are ya?"

"Perish the thought," you smirked back and leaned in to give him another kiss. "Hold on tight, sugar. I'm about to plow you right into the bed." You pulled back and slipped the dildo out of his pussy. He barely got his complaint out before you were flipping him onto his front and pulling his hips up. You eased yourself back into his dripping hole and then draped yourself across his back. 

"fffffuuuuck," he groaned into the mattress. 

"I thought it was time to mix things up a bit. Besides, I've always wanted to bend you over like this." 

"yeah, babe. fuck me like a bitch in heat!"

"You are in heat," you chuckled as you started a slow but hard pace. "Are you going to be a good little bitch for me?" Sans moaned again. "I asked you a question, bitch. Are you going to be good for me? I want to hear you moan and scream while I pound your horny little pussy."

"fuck, yes! i'm a good bitch! please fill my pussy!"

"Not just yet. I want to see you cum a few more times first."

He whimpered, but there was no sign of the safe word.

You rode his ass, pounding him from behind while you whispered dirty little things into his ear canal. You wrapped your arms around him to play with his ribs and pump his spine. You went harder and harder until he was right there on the edge of cumming. Your hand left his ribs and dropped down to his clit, rubbing it furiously as he climaxed. You rubbed and pinched and thrust into him, dragging out his orgasm and quickly building up to another.

He was moaning and screaming and babbling nonsense as you worked him over. He was finally nearing a real end. You thrust into him harder and faster, telling him how beautiful he was and how well he was taking your cock.

You reached one hand back to the syringe on the side of the harness and waited for the perfect moment. He was right there, teetering on the edge, and that's when you chose to strike.

"Such a good little bitch. You ready? I'm gonna fill you up. Come on, babe, take it! Take all of my cum!"

He moaned as you pushed the plunger down and sent the artificial spunk pouring into his tight cunt. You kept thrusting while he fluttered and clenched around the dildo, pushing the jizz deeper inside him.

"s-so full," he whimpered.

"My good little bitch, taking all of my cum."

You kept the dick inside his pussy and held him through the aftershocks of his climax. Once he finally started to relax, you got to work on clean up and after care. You laid him gently on his side and slowly pulled out of him. You took a moment to appreciate the sight of the cum mixture dripping out of him before getting to work. You peeled off the harness and set it aside to be cleaned then grabbed a bottle of water, a damp towel, and a dry towel. You walked back into the bedroom to find Sans struggling to sit up.

"Relax, babe. Just lie down."

"ya left."

"I had to go get some stuff. I wouldn't just leave you like that."

"but i looked an' ya weren' there."

"It's alright. I won't leave again. Can you sit up for me?"

You helped him sit up enough to drink the water bottle and then laid him back down. He was reluctant to let go of you, but you promised that you were just going to clean him up. You took your time cleaning him up and wiping him down, careful not to irritate his sensitive spots. It took some careful maneuvering, but you managed to take the soiled sheets off of the bed and put a clean blanket down underneath Sans.

He'd drifted off to sleep at some point, so you climbed into the bed behind him and held him close. You were worn out from the whole thing, but not so much that it was a struggle to stay awake. While a nap sounded nice, you wanted to be awake and aware in case something happened. Sure, you probably could have used this time to start cleaning things, but you didn't want Sans to wake up and find you gone again.

Nothing did happen, of course.

Sans woke up nearly an hour later. He tensed up and started trying to get up.

"Hey, calm down, you're alright," you soothed. "I'm right here. Just tell me what you need. How are you feeling?" you asked as you checked him over. "You're not too sore, are you? Is the heat back? Do you need a drink?"

"'m fine," he mumbled, relaxing into your hold. "didn't see ya."

"I told you I wouldn't leave you. I promised."

"yeah, ya did." He rolled over in your arms and snuggled into your chest. You relaxed when you realized he was nuzzling your boobs, clear proof that he was feeling alright.

"Do you need anything? Food? Water? More sex?"

"heh. nah, i think ya actually fucked the heat right outta me."

"Really? Is that a thing?"

"yeah, it can be. heats can end early if ya manage ta fuck hard enough."

"So, it's over."

"kinda. still some after effects. gonna be extra cuddly. kinda needy. not nearly as much fun as the sexy times. ya don't hafta stay fer this part."

"The hell I don't! You're not getting rid of me that easily, Sans the Skeleton."

"oh, shit! full name!" he snickered. 

"So, you keep not answering my questions. Do you need anything? I want to take care of you."

"'m good fer now. probably be hungry in a bit." He sighed and wrapped his arms around your waist. "thanks," he mumbled into your boobs. "sub heats usually suck. an' not in the fun way."

"It was absolutely my pleasure."

"ya didn't cum though. did ya?"

"No, but I don't have to cum to have fun. It was actually a relief that I wasn't super horny through this. Made it a lot easier to take care of you when I wasn't distracted by my own desire. It also meant that I was able to get a very clear view of you the whole time. Watching you cum on my cock was quite possibly the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"sh-shut up," he snapped. He tried to snarl at you, but it came out looking like a pout. The glowing blush dusting his cheeks certainly didn't help.

"Go back to sleep, Sugar Skull. I promise I'll stay right here with you."

"fuckin' better," he grumbled.


End file.
